A Line that can't be Crossed
by jamesh2o
Summary: Everything in Spencer's life was going well she thought. Up until a man with shocking blue eyes saves her life. So why is she covered in bruises, paranoid and severely depressed? And why is the man with blue eyes keep popping up in her life at the most terrible time. has Ezria/Cannah/Paige and Emily. Contains domestic abuse, manipulation, blackmail borderline non-con. rated MA
1. Chapter 1

Warning this story has Mature content!

Chapter 1 Haven't I met you before?

"Why wouldn't I love him"? Spencer asked herself. It was the 3rd time this week she asked herself this same question. And every time she asked herself this question her chest would tighten with anxiety, her hands grew cold ; her heart raced frantic. A million thoughts flooded her mind. Memories of his amazing brown eyes, that would be beaming with such light every time they fell on her. Those same eyes that would tell her things that he couldn't form with words. His tender lips that would press against her skin so soft and delicate every night she slept to try and kiss any bad dreams away. Or those warm arms that would wrap themselves around her on a cold or rainy night to keep her warm and safe. "Safe", the word echoed in her thoughts.

"Yes I do love him", her voice broken and humble. "I do". More thoughts exploded into her mind at her answer. Spencer watched herself In the mirror, trying her best to silence the noise in her head. She had always been slim, with olive skin and dark brown wavy hair that easily fell past her shoulders. He adored her hair and slim figure. She imagine it was the way she felt in his arms. She forced her best smile she could manage and she repeated the words again. "I love you Wren". Her heart grew heavy, her stomach flipped and her throat closed up. "I wish I didn't but I do".

Dr. Wren Kingsly was young ,healthy, successful not to mention he had a charming accent and a killer smile. So when Dr. Kingsly had decided that he wanted Spencer Hastings at his side it was nothing out of the ordinary. Spencer Hastings was young beautiful, and quite clever with words herself. She had been one of the many medical students that had gotten a position to complete their residency. He had spotted her out of the crowd of newbies. She was arguing with a lead surgeon on the proper prosedures to perform an open Laparotomy, and right at that moment Wren Kingsly knew that Spencer was the girl for him. Spencer the wide eye, over caffeinated newbie didn't really stand a chance. Although she would like to think she had played hard to get in the beginning, she was like putty in his hands. One year and 2 parental approvals later Spencer and Wren had moved in together. Now 6 months of living together Spencer stood un-natually still starring at her reflection conflicted.

The ringing of her phone had temporarily silenced her terror and confusion. She didn't even need to look at the screen to know that it was him. She had set a special ringtone for him. She quickly answered the phone.

"Hi", she quickly spoke.

"Hello Darling, how is your morning going", he asked. Spencer could feel herself melt at the sound of his voice. She never really had a thing for accents yet alone british ones, but Wren's voice had a way of making anything sound good.

"Good, I was just thinking about you actually", Spencer replied. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

"Oh really? Was it something naughty"? He asked his tone turning mischievous. Spencer couldn't help but smile.

"No, never", she replied seriously.

"Good, we can save that for later", He responded. A short silence broke out over the phone, Spencer still staring at her self in the mirror. "Listen, I am able to get out of my shift early today, so do you want to do an early brunch"?

"Yes sure. What time would you like me to be there"?

"Uh how about at ten"?

"Ok will do".

"Love you bye".

"Love you", Spencer spoke. She placed the phone back down on the marble bathroom counter. She pulled on her Jacket and gave her hair one final brush. She removed the book the catcher and the Rye from her bag and placed it back on the book shelf in alphabetical order. Spencer could feel a small smile grow on her face. "Our day will come", she promised the book.

Spencer arrived a few minutes early, and quickly scooted over to the passenger side. It was an unspoken rule between Wren and Spencer. He would always be the main driver out of the two, plus it was his car. Spencer felt off about driving Wren in his own car. Soft lyrics filled the air in slow waves from the car radio. As Spencer tried to make a new list calculating the time it would take for her and Wren to have brunch. Lost deep in her thoughts Spencer didn't notice him walking up to the car. The first thing she noticed about him was the smell of sanitizer. That wasn't good the stronger the scent meant the bigger the mess he had to clean. Meaning probably a more terrible state the patient was in. He sat silently in the seat letting out a loud sigh, he starred ahead of him. Resting his hands gently on the starring wheel. Unsure what to do, she leaned close and gave him a small peck on his cheek. The moment her lips touched his cheek, a hunger in him was triggered. He quickly turned his lips to meet hers and pressed his lips against hers, slowly moving his lips to caress hers expertly. Spencer could feel herself loose control of her body as it reacted to Wren. Spencer in response started to suck on his bottom lip. Wren let the sensation fill his body. He moved his hands under her dress. Spencer cold feel her heart start to accelerate, partly because of what he was doing with his hands so expertly. But most of it was anxiety they were in a hospital parking lot, and could easily be seen by someone walking into or from the hospital. Spencer wanted to suggest taking this home, but she already knew he was far too invested to stop now. Spencer hand automatically shot up to the back of his head and grip the hair on the back of his head as her body trembled with wonderful sensations.

2 hours later.

Wren sat comfortably still at the small cafe table. His eyes focused in on Spencer observing her movements carefully. They had been waiting for their order. Spencer could not find a comfortable position to sit in this chair. She once again shifted but found no comfort. Hey eyes quickly darting from the fork to the spoon, to the center piece of the small cafe table then down to her lap. Where she once again shifted in her seat.

"What are you thinking"? Wren asked. His eyes calm, a small smile threatening to break out across his face at any moment.

"Going over the list for the party", Spencer replied. "These chairs feel different to you"? Spencer asked. Spencer finally made eye contact with him, her body froze. Her eyes feasted on the man sitting across from her. She was speechless. How had she gotten so lucky, he was just breathtakingly beautiful.

"No your not", Wren said flatly a smile breaking across his face. Spencer could feel her heart breaking. Oh how she loved him. Spencer smiled nervously and took Wren's hand in hers and squeezed gently. Her soft cold hands felt a burst of energy from the warmth of his.

"I'm just really nervous that's all it's the first dinner party I have ever hosted with everyone I don't want to embarrass you". Wren's eyes softened. He laid his other hand on top of hers and leaned forward.

"Spencer your amazing don't think like that. Its our friends Spencer not complete strangers just be yourself, and everyone will love you". A shy smile spread across Spencer's face. She could feel herself blush.

" I watched a boy die today". Wren let his eyes drop to the table. Spencer watched helpless as the smile faded off his face. His brown eyes fell to the table in front of her. He reminded her of a small broken boy. It was rare to see him like this. "I was so helpless, I couldn't do anything to soothe him or anything. He just". Wren held Spencer's hand tighter. "So I already had a shitty start to the day, so please I was not able to help this boy but you're my girlfriend. I can help you but you just need to let me. Tell me what were you thinking". His big brown eyes now desperate to get something right.

"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a bit out of it today". Her heart was racing so fast, she knew soon it would start to show in her face. She had to calm herself.

"Spencer", he began to get frustrated.

Cling!

Crack.

"Watch out"! A voice boomed from the distance.

Snap!

Spencer woke up to find 2 familiar bright blue eyes staring down at her. "Wren", she called her voice hoarse. She tried to move away from the blue eyes but her body hadn't fully woken up yet. She had been moved outside on the pavement. The smell of cement thick in the air.

"Stay still Spencer", he said. His hands held her shoulders firmly in place. "You hit your head on the ground when I pushed you out of the way", he spoke. Her mind started to work and her first thoughts went to Wren. Where is Wren? Oh god where is Wren. Toby could see the worry enter her face.

"Where is Wren"? She asked Toby. Spencer looked around, some people were wrapped in blankets coughing, covered with Debris.

"What does she look like I could go find her"? Toby offered. Spencer pushed Toby's hands off her shoulders and sat up. The pavement wobbled beneath her feat for a moment but she was able to steady herself. She looked at Toby again fully looked at him. Spencer noted the light brown hair and shocking blue eyes that were focused intently on hers. She had definitely seen him before but she couldn't put a name to the face. Toby waited for Spencer to speak, but instead she starred at him as if searching for something. He looked around again before meeting her eyes again to find something different now. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was different.

"I got to you just in time before it was able to hit you, but I might have pushed you a little too hard, you fell and hit your head then the whole place collapsed", Toby explained.

"And thus the walls collapsed as though gravity had grown foul", Spencer said. She was now looking at what use to be Wren's favorite cafe. Wren! Her mind exploded how had she already managed to forget him while talking to blue eyes. "Wren"?

"Everyone got out ok, she might be over by the ambulance, they moved everyone over there". Toby said. She just quoted Vincent de la Petrova. Toby noted to himself. He thought better not to give her props for that now. Spencer once again started to wobble uncontrollably. Toby quickly held her arms to try and help steady her. Spencer barely took note of it. Her attention set on scanning the crowd for wren. Toby could feel the warmth of her soft skin against his hands. He had seen her in high school and could only dream of her actually talking to him now here he was, with her leaning on him for support. After a minute or two of scanning the crowds Spencer finally took note of what was happening and pulled herself off out of Toby grip, She stood shakily on her own two feet again.

"Wren isn't a girl", Spencer spoke finally correcting the stranger on Wren. She could feel her mind starting up again. With it the more frantic she became to find Wren. Spencer now frantically started to twist and turn and spin scanning all around her to try and locate Wren.

"Spencer stop moving so fast, you need to take things slow" Toby spoke. As he caught her just before she could fall from the dizzy spell. As it cleared he let go of her again. Her eyes were wide and locked with his, in alarm.

"I never told you my name", Spencer spoke she took a step away from him. It was on the tip of her tongue she could feel it.

"Spencer", Wren called. He came running past Toby and wrapped his arms around Spencer in a tight intimate embrace.

Wren hadn't noticed Toby at first he was just too relieved to see Spencer alive. The restaurant collapsed as if it was something out of a movie. He literally thought the world was ending.

"Wren I don't know what happened", Spencer started to babble but was silenced by a kiss from Wren. Toby stood awkwardly asking himself why he was still standing there. She hadn't even recognized him. He never thought about how much he had changed from high school. But it must not have been that big of a change, because once again he is standing awkwardly while she made out with another guy. Toby started to turn away Wren finally let go of Spencer and turned his attention to Toby.

"Hoy, cheers for saving my girlfriends life mate", Wren spoke. Recognizing Toby as the man who had pushed Spencer out of the way as the beam crushed the chair and table there were sitting at. Toby faked a smile, unsure he kept his eyes on Wren although he could feel Spencer's stare burning into him. She was trying to remember him.

"Your welcome but I would hardly call it that, just did what anyone would do" Toby responded.

"Why did my life need saving in the first place"? Spencer asked Wren.

"A beam holding the ceiling directly over you was the first of many to collapse, this man saw it first and moved you out the way. We got separated by the beam, I was going to climb over it to get to you when the entire place started to collapse a police officer dragged me out kicking and screaming", Wren explained. Spencer felt guilty for not being more polite to her mystery hero. "I wanted to come and find you earlier but the same police officer recognized that I was a doctor, I've been helping a few people who were hit".

Spencer could feel a subtle smile grow on her face, her guy in the midst of chaos still manages to help people. This is why she loved him, he was so selfless at times it amazed her. She placed her hand gently on his cheek. "Your amazing and I'm glad your safe". She turned her attention back to the mystery man that saved her life.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier, but thank you". Toby shyly ran his hands through his hair.

"Your welcome". He smiled.

"What's your name? Wren asked Toby.

"Toby" he paused. "Toby Cavanaugh" Toby shifted his eyes back to Wren. He could feel his face getting a bit of color hoping Spencer didn't recognize the name. He gave her a quick glance and saw the light bulb come on. Spencer couldn't hold back a small gasp.

"Nice to meet you Toby I'm Dr. Wren Kingsly this is my girlfriend Dr. Spencer Hastings. We are having a dinner party tonight, at our place you are more than welcomed to join. It's the least we can do after saving her life". Toby looked over at Spencer again then back at Wren.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Toby replied awkwardly. He could see the confusion grow on Wren face, then he looked at Spencer. He grew even more confused when he saw an alarm look on her face. She was asking him to drop it.

"Nonsense mate, just swing by get some good food, good conversation. We both want you to come". AS he said this he wrapped his arm around Spencer's waist. Spencer forced a smile in agreeing with Wren.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 I've Noticed

Spencer stared at the mirror at her reflection, Wren came up from behind her and wrapped his hands around her. He pressed his lips softly on her. "See I told you, you would look much better in this dress".

"Yea your right", Spencer admitted. She could feel herself blush getting embarrassed for unknown reasons.

"How did you know this Toby guy again"?

"He went to my high school", Spencer replied quickly. "Well sort of he was in and out of Radleys Psychiatric hospital for the mentally unstable".

"Oh, so I invited a looney to dinner, this should be interesting". He gave Spencer a longer kiss on her cheek and slid his hand to cup her breast.

"I really wished you wouldn't have, he's a wild card and I don't like the idea of him knowing where I live".

"Oh come on he saved your life", Wren argued. "Cut him some slack".

"You don't understand in high school he tried taking Emily to homecoming and she ended up in the emergency room that night". Spencer turned to face him pleading with her eyes.

"Well it's too late now", Wren replied. He might have over stepped with the invitation, but it was too late to resend it now.

"He was put in Radley for killing his own mother". Wren let go of Spencer's breast his face grew serious. For the first time he was questioning his ability to judge people. He had thought Toby was a solid guy. He didn't in the slightest degree get that type of vibe. But aren't all killers good at hiding that side of him, he asked himself.

"Yes, he went to trial and everything since he was so young and he was able to get a plea bargin claiming to be mentally unstable and got a reduced sentence at Radley.

"Why did he kill her"? Wren asked. He was now sitting on the edge of the bed, spence standing in front of him.

"No one knows, besides what's a good enough reason to kill your own mother"?

"Oh my, I invited a killer into our home". Spencer sat next to Wren and ran her fingertips through the hair on the back of his head.

"What do we do"? Spencer asked.

"Look you safe with me", Wren faced Spencer now his eyes locked on hers. "We be polite avoid any awkward tension keep it friendly we avoid any conflict".

Later at the dinner party

"Spencer what's your secret?" Hannah asked.

"Lots of weed", Spencer replied. The entire table laughed including the blonde haired girl with blue eyes. Spencer has known Hannah and most of the people around this table her whole life. But it wasn't a normal chorus of laughs it was a nervous laughter as if trying to avoid the awkward silence. The only one who seems to be having a truly good time were Toby and Ezra.

"So Toby what is it that you do"? Ezra asked Toby.

"I'm a carpenter", Toby responded proud of his job.

"Yea I thought I recognized you, your company did a great job on the extension on the east wing of the school" Ezra Fitz spoke up. Aria and Fitz had been together ever since she graduated Rosewood high, the school he currently teaches.

"Yea in my free time I also work at the Furniture store I specialize in wooden furniture" Toby continued.

"Really, what's your best work"? Aria asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Uh chairs of any kind really".

"Really I bought a chair swing from there a few months back I got some of my best work done on that chair", Aria responded. "I don't know if you made it but it's great".

"Yea, I pretty much make anything wooden that you can sit on in that store" toby replied. Light laughter move out through the room.

"Wait does that mean that the book is done"? Emily asked Aria.

"yep", Aria responded proudly nodding her head. Ezra leaned over and gave her a light peck on the cheek proud of his Fiancé. The room exploded with congratulations from all round to Aria. Minutes after the congradulations died down Spencer stood up holding her glass high with a proud smile on her face she looked around the room and her heart swelled.

"Well guys we all made it, Aria for writing what's probably going to be a best seller knock on wood. Ezra being able to take Rosewood's writing program to a higher level. Hannah for opening her own fashion boutique ,and for Caleb creating a program to help the government make cyber security more efficient. Emily and Paige for creating the Rosewood youth outreach center that are helping kids that really need it. And Wren for being an amazing doctor that saves lives everyday. If I am able to be half the doctor you are I know I will be ok". Spencer suddenly remembered Toby. An awkward silence stretched out. "And to Toby and his carpentry" Wren quickly chimed in. The clinking of glasses quickly filled the room. Spencer quickly sat back down and avoided making eye contact with him for the rest of the night.

Sitting around the living room the crowd had broken into groups of two with there spouses. Spencer was curled up on Wrens lap who was sitting in a recliner as smooth music softly filled the room with the constant humming of voices and laughter. Toby sat awkwardly by himself leaning on the outer wall of the fire place taking in the view of everyone. It was a like an old fantasy of high school for him had come through. Except Spencer wasn't cuddled up with him, but he was with the in crowd laughing talking and kind of fitting in.

"Hey Toby so did you graduate from Rosewood high, because I don't remember seeing you"? Ezra asked. Aria lightly smacked Ezra on the leg. "Ouch", he looked at her confused. "What"?

"No it's fine", Toby assured everyone. He stole a quick glance at Spencer before turning back to Ezra. "I was in Radley's at the time".

"Oh", Ezra spoke dumbfounded and embarrassed.

"Yea but I did manage to get my GED". The room grew quiet. The only one who didn't seem to be uncomfortable was Toby. "Yea, I did somethings that I'm not proud of so ". The room remained uncomfortably quiet.

"To wrong the one that wronged you leads to a place where the kismet monster dwells." Toby randomly spoke trying to kill the silence.

"Wow who said that"? Ezra asked.

"Vincent Del Petrova", Spencer answered her eyes now on Toby.

"Uh yea what does that mean"? Hannah asked.

"an existence with one bigoted exploit not vindicated is a fabricated existence", Spencer directly spoke to Toby. "Paul Towin".

"Ok seriously can we have a conversation in English please", Hannah spoke up annoyed.

"Nicely put, but I'm going to have to stick to Petrova. There it was Wren who saw it for the first time. The way Toby looked at spencer, he recognized it easily. It was like looking in a mirror, he had looked at her the same way.

Wren tighten his grip around Spencer. Spencer felt his grip tighten and quickly moved closer to Wren resting her head on his chest. The smile remained on Toby's face. Wren could see it in Toby's eyes that he more than knew her. He recognized her features. How clear her skin was how radiant it glowed. How perky her breast were. How her dress hung close enough to show her subtle curves. How pink and soft her lips were, how she smelled amazing. Even now Spencer still had an amazing scent.

Wren could see that Toby had already thought about what she would look like naked, what sex would be like with her. How her voice would sound saying his name in ecstasy. Wren couldn't have this. Was it really a coincidence that he saved her? He was more than eager. He was definitely trying to get on Spencer's good side talking quotes with her. It was like her kryptonite, he would know.

Spencer's eyes dropped, Toby sure did know some literature. How was this possible? Spencer was sure he was a psycho and here he was giving her a lesson on taking the higher road and justice. Maybe Toby wasn't all what she thought him to be, but then again he still killed his own mother. Knowing a good amount of literature couldn't change that.

"So what happened to Emily on the homecoming night"? Paige asked. Now it was Emily's turn to hit Paige. Toby's face grew grave.

"That was Noel and his band of followers, they were waiting for me in the hallway. They didn't know Emily was with me and had set a trap in the hallway. Emily walked into it instead of me".

"Why didn't you tell me"? Emily asked.

"At the time in the emergency room I didn't even know, everything happened so fast I didn't think anyone would plan such a thing. I tried talking to you when you got home from the hospital but your parents wouldn't let me see you. Then my mom was killed and I was already a suspect.

"Oh _". Everyone noted how he said his mother had been killed.

"Well now that all this tension is cleared up how about some music to lighten the mood". Wren spoke for the first time in a while. He held the remote in one hand while his other was securely entwined with Spencer's hand.

Quickly the tension left the room in one quick vanishing movement. Emily and Paige continues talking to Toby. As Hannah and Aria talked about Aria's outfit, Caleb and Ezra talked about some changed that would be happening in the government.

Thoughts of Toby quickly left Spencer's mind as Wren softly pressed her lips against her cheek. She turned to fully face Wren now and saw an all too familiar smile. That when she heard the song for the first time. "I will be the one you say good night to", the speaker sang.

"Are you going to be the one I say goodnight to"? Spencer teased.

"Ha ha very funny, it worked didn't it".

"What are you two laughing at over there"? Hannah asked. The attention of the room turned back to Spencer and Wren.

"Spencer and I first told each other how we felt while this song was on", Wren replied. Spencer couldn't hold back a laugh thinking about the memory. "It was the 29th time I had ever seen her. She was wearing this dark blue sun dress with the red belt". Wren paused and looked at Spencer a loving smile wiped across his face. In that moment Spencer felt her heart literally stop, he loved her in that moment. In that moment she knew that no matter what he did she would always love him. "It was the first time I saw her with her hair down, she looked lovely".

"Aw", Hannah gawked at the couple. Caleb took Hannah's hand in his thinking about the first time they met. Aria rested her head on Ezra's shoulder and Paige wrapped her arms around Emily. Toby shifted himself in an attempt to mask his emotions.

"What happened"? Aria asked. Bringing Wren and Spencer back to the room. The two lost eye contact and Wren at first cleared his throat.

"Well I had the whole night mapped out, but Spencer here wouldn't have that. No I couldn't keep her still for more than a second".

"Well yea I was avoiding you", Spencer chimed in.

"What? Why?" Wren asked.

"Because I knew once I allowed you to swoon me, that would be it I would be yours forever", Spencer admitted. Spencer looked into his eyes and she knew in her heart that every word was true. " I wanted to hold onto to the freedom for just a moment longer".

"Well apparently she was avoiding me", Wren laughed. "I mean we went on a few dates before but our relationship wasn't quite defined so I was hoping to do that, that night. I had to get her alone somehow. So I was able to trick her into going to the far end of the east gardens. There I faked having an allergic reaction giving me only an hour to live. She was going through her bag pulling out all sorts of crazy apparatus" Wren paused to glance at Spencer who was already blushing.

"I always have a kit ready to go", she defended.

"Wait Spencer how does one manage to get tricked into believe that"? Hannah asked.

"I had been drinking earlier that night", Spencer defended. The room exploded in laughter most of it genuine others more forced.

"I stopped her and asked how she felt about me. It was the first time I saw her speechless then well." Spencer and Wren shared a knowing smile. Hannah wore a sly grin happy for her good friend.

"And what"? Emily asked clueless.

"Spencer got to play doctor with Wren", Hannah answered. The clueless look remained on Emily's face. "Wren put his thermostat in Spencer's _".

"Ok Hannah", Caleb chimed in. "I think everyone got it". Emily looked around the room still lost.

"That's when they did adult things", Paige finally spoke up she ran her hand over Emily's back.

Wren tighten his grip around Spencer, not liking the way Toby watched her. Toby's eyes dropped to the fire to the side of him. Wren could feel a victorious smile growing on his face, he had won this round. Spencer mistaking his new smile for one of joy, she had already forgotten the Andrew incident for the moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Anxiety I've gathered

The next morning.

Spencer awoke with a broad smile on her face and the subtle feeling that if she was floating on a cloud. Her brain started to slowly recollect the events of the last night and her smile slowly started to fade as memories came back. Again it happened, she thought. Feeling conflicted and confused, she suddenly felt his eyes on her his loving eyes on her.

"Well there goes a perfectly good morning", Wren speaks up. Line of frustration in his voice. He wraps his hand around Spencer's waist and pulls her closer.

"Why do you always pull away after sex"? He asked whispering into her ear. Spencer couldn't bare to look him in the eyes. She needed a minute to herself to get her self together. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but failed.

"No I'm not letting you go until you tell me why you get like this, do you not love me? Am I not satisfying you?" He kissed her tenderly. Spencer lost her train of thought a result from the kiss. When Wren finally pulled away her mind was even more cluttered than before. He didn't understand the power he had over her.

"No it's not that it's just I ", Spencer paused unsure how to express herself. She could feel them heading towards a fight. "I feel guilty".

"Guilty about what? Do you have some husband I don't know about?" Wren joked. He kissed Spencer's cheek gently. Spencer couldn't speak, there it was. Right there on the tip of her tongue, she could feel the anger hurt and betrayal stuck in her throat. It had been building up for months and never before had it come this close.

Even though Spencer didn't say it, the silence had filled in the blanks for Wren. His mood quickly changed. His hold somehow became more aggressive although he didn't move an inch. "Spencer what is done is done let it go".

"I can't you betrayed my trust, you hurt me on purpose and you never even apologized", Spencer spoke gaining confidence with every word.

"I betrayed your trust how do you think I feel"? Wren retorted.

"There was absolutely nothing going on with me and Andrew" Spencer defended.

"Well it certainly didn't look like nothing".

"He lent me a malis bipolar forcep that's it, in a busy hallway, not to mention he's gay". Spencer managed to break away from his hold and sat up on the bed holding the sheet up to cover her.

"Well what do you expect Spencer the way you two were acting didn't make it seem like that". Wren spoke, his voice dangerously calm.

"That's not even the point you", Spencer paused her eyes meeting his for the first time, she could see he was upset but it was too late to back out now. "You hit me on purpose, because of your paranoia. How am I suppose to trust you and feel safe with you and expect you to have my back when I'm worried you might be the one attacking me".

Wren sat up as well, he let his eyes drop to the bed. A long silence stretched out between them. He scratched his head and stole a quick glance at her before dropping his eyes again.

"I'm sorry, your my girlfriend. It's me and you against the world I will always chose what's best for you over anyone else. Always". Wren Paused again to turn his full body to face Spencer he took her hands into his. "That being said, you are mine as I am yours I will not tolerate that kind of behavior from my girlfriend. You do something stupid like that and I am going to hit you again". His grip tightened. "Now your not perfect I understand you make mistakes it won't always be like that as long as I know your trying". He paused a wild dangerous look now filled his eyes.

"Wren I refuse to be your punching bag", Spencer spoke up her voice wavering. Wren took his hands to gently hold her face in front of his and gently kissed her lips.

"Spencer you will never be my punching bag", Wren replied in a soothing voice. He kissed her quickly on the lips again. "I think it would be best for you to see someone Wren". At this statement Wren let out an obnoxious laugh.

"For what, I don't have any problems".

"Wren please I love you but I'm also scared of …", tears began to run down Spencer's cheeks.

"Aw Spencer I love you, and you don't have to be scared, it's not the end of the world".

Spencer remained still on the matrass more tears streaming out her eyes. Wren started to kiss at her neck. Her body automatically started to react to his. He pushed her gently down onto the bed and rolled onto of her. I love him, she thought to herself, I still love him.

6 months later

In the shower exhaled for what felt like for the first time in a while. She scrubbed at her skin harshly as though to wash off invisible dirt. Her mind couldn't focus alone on 1 single thought or feeling as a result of a thousand different voices screaming in her head. She had taught herself to turn all those feelings and voices into one single chaotic melody that sang of her love of Wren. She wasn't raised to believe in those types of things. It was wrong all wrong. Even if she was his physical abuse was not the answer to their problems it would never be a reasonable solution. But she couldn't help but think that maybe that was just Wren's perception on what's right and wrong. She couldn't stop loving him because of that. They could still work this out, she thought. "I mean after all it's not like he's a psycho, he's Wren. He's gentle, caring compassionate, educated and a loving man". Spencer started to rub the soap over her skin washing away the dirt. She added extra soap as she cleaned between her legs. Her mind betrayed her and flashed a memory of the most recent fight. Spencer stifled her gasp at the realization. Again a thousand thoughts and emotions began to scream in her head, stronger than she could control. "Was he violent"? She asked herself. "No I shouldn't have messed up like that". She answered quickly. The voices started to form the similar chaotic memory singing of Wren's love. And just like that the soap washed away the imaginary dirt as well as the anger that she once felt for Wren. All that remained was love.

Shortly Wren joined her and the two showered like it was old times before things got complicated. Spencer humming silently to Wren's melody in her head.

"Spencer are you ok"? A concerned Emily asked.

"What yea why"? Spencer quickly answered bring her focus back to the conversation.

"Lately you've been off", Emily answered her eyes watching Spencer closely as if she watched her long enough she might find an answer to what was wrong. Spencer faked a tired smile and slightly shook her head.

"Yea I'm fine it's just work", she lied. Toby was trying his hardest not to say anything but he could tell Spencer was lying, but he didn't want to put her on the spot as well. Emily had invited him to join her and Spencer for a coffee and he was trying not to over step his welcome. It was the first time he had seen her since the diner party. Emily, Paige and himself had actually hit it off well after the dinner party. His car wouldn't start and Paige offered to take a look. Somehow at the end of the night they ended up at a bar singing Journey's greatest hits together. From that point they were growing to becoming really good friends. Emily had kept him separate from the other though, and he understood why and didn't push on the issue. But today was the first time that she had someone else join them that wasn't Paige.

"You and Wren should take some time off travel, relax", Emily suggested. Spencer locked eyes with Emily, the thought running its way through her mind. Maybe that was it, they could go on vacation and Wren would maybe cool down a bit. For the last few months it's been getting worst.

"You could be right, we could definitely use it", Spencer agreed. Spencer could feel Toby watching her and she didn't like it. If Wren were to check in on her and see Toby staring too long she would definitely be hearing about it later that day.

"So Toby how is carpentry going for you"? Spencer asked.

"Fine", Toby answered he dropped his eyes.

"Oh Toby this girl I just met told me the best carpenter joke there is you would love it. It goes like Carpenter's rule, cut to fit and beat _". Spencer zoned out again but this time keeping her eyes on Emily. Both Emily and Toby broke into a laugh and Spencer followed. Emily continued to talk this time using her hands as she often did when explaining things. Then Toby broke out into a laugh while Emily looked confused, she turned her attention back to Spencer.

"Wait spencer that's what the joke means right?" Emily asked. Spencer laughed at her innocent friend. Some might misinterpret Emily for a prude that just met her for the first time. But she wasn't, she's just unaware of most things sexual. Which is ironic given that she was a lesbian Spencer thought. Spencer missed the second half of the joke and she needed to think fast.

"Think it over Emily it will come to you", Spencer answered with the best poker face she could manage all the while laughing at Emily's innocence.

"Emily a girl said this to you"? Toby asked. He was still trying to kill his laughing.

"Yea why"? Emily asked.

"Was she extremely friendly"? Toby asked.

"What do you mean we were just talking yea she was nice". Toby started to laugh again Emily started to get frustrated at not understanding what was going on. Spencer saw it in her eyes when it clicked.

"Ooh", Emily said her mouth remaining open. "I have to call Paige I have to apologize". She quickly rose with her phone and ran out the coffee house to get better service. Spencer and Toby both shared a smile thinking of Emily. Then there was silence, Toby grew serious.

"So how's your doctor doing"? He asked, his eyes locked onto hers.

"He's fine, same old Wren", Spencer answered.

"There is definitely something off with you", Toby said. He eyes unwavering locked on Spencer's. She took a sip of her coffee and checked the time all the while Toby remained unmoved his eyes locked on her observing her.

"Don't you ever blink"? Spencer asked. His face broke into a smile.

"Sorry yea I do that sometimes", He sat up in his chair and straighten his hoody. "Is your family ok" Wren asked.

"Yea, mom and dad are in the Bahama's right now celebrating there 34th", Spencer answered. Toby realized for the first time that they were alone having a conversation. He was alone with Spencer Hastings.

"So have you read Ludovico yet"? He asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Yet"? Spencer asked as if insulted. "With the assumption of pain the result will be fear".

"Or is it the indulging of ignorance will sprout fear"? Toby responded. Spencer raised an eye brow impressed. Toby could feel thing start to stir in his pants from that look, it was sexy and seductive all the while still innocent. How could she do that?

"Nice", Spencer spoke impressed. "You have good tastes". Spencer was impressed with Toby. She hadn't expected him to be so... She couldn't find the right word for it. But she was starting to think that there was more to his past that maybe she had been too quick to pass judgment on.

"Yea it's kind of my thing", he bragged running his hands through his hair jokingly.

"Oh really, lets see about that". Spencer challenged raising her eye brow again. At this rate he wouldn't be able to function right if she kept that up.

"There you are", a British voice spoke. Spencer's head quickly turned. Toby only got a glimpse of what he thought was anxiety on Spencer's face. But he quickly shock it off and stood to shake Wren's hand as he approached the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 You already Know the Answer

"So where was Emily"? Wren asked as he gently shut the door. Spencer turned around to face him already backing away.

"She was on the phone, you know you get better service outside". She quickly answered. She could feel her eyes growing blurry with tears. "Please Wren we were just talking".

"I know", he agreed. And gave her a sweet smile. Spencer's heart ached at the sight, he was still so beautiful it hurt. "I love you and only you".

"I know", he agreed again. He started to move in on her. Spencer backed into an end table in the living room. She turned and caught the lamp before it fell and quickly put it back in place. By the time she turned back to Wren he was already in front of her. Spencer could help flinch. Wren's eyes were light, the smile remained on his face.

"Shhhhh, calm down Spence". He softly rubbed her arms. " I just don't like you being alone with him. In the future just try not to be". Spencer locked eyes with Wren. He was giving her an option, either agree with him or face the consequences. If she refused to partake in making a decision, she would still end up on the losing end of the stick.

The next morning Spencer woke first, her body was still abit sore from the night prior, but it wasn't anything she hadn't got use to handling. His arm wrapped tightly around her waist as he slept Spencer remained still. She kissed him gently on the cheek awaking him from his slumber. His eyes opened lazily a smile broke out across his face as he focus on her. The old Wren, Spencer recognized him right away.

"Good morning", Spencer spoke softly not trying to kill the mood.

"Good morning beautiful", Wren replied his accent thick in the morning. His grip loosed around her waist. Spencer turned to face the love of her life. "Are you hungry I was just about to go make some breakfast"? She asked him keeping a pleasant smile on her face.

"Famished", he answered. He removed his arm from around her waist. But Spencer stayed she just couldn't rush off. She had to act natural.

"What would you like"? She asked.

"Eggs would be lovely", he replied. His big brown eyes filled with such light and love. Spencer found herself getting lost in them all over again. She gently touched his hair line and kissed him softly before crawling out of bed. She slid into one of his t-shirts and headed off to the kitchen. Today was going to be a good day, she thought to herself.

Wren joined Spencer in the kitchen shortly. He still had his cute bed hair.

"How did you sleep"? Wren asked as he opened the fridge.

"Ok, I guess I had that dream again where the queen of England was wearing that hideous cat sweater singing lady ga ga". Wren lightly chuckled.

"The same dream, was she singing poker face again"? He asked as he took a swig of orange juice.

"No it was show me your teeth actually", Spencer replied. Wren came up behind Spencer and gently wrapped his arms around her allowing his hands to explore her mid-section.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours". He teased. She bumped him back.

"It's not funny".

"Yes it is, why do you keep having it, if you don't secretly enjoy it", he reasoned. Spencer thought about that, and couldn't think up of a response. "Exactly". Wren let go of spencer and grabbed the mixing bowl filled with eggs, he started to beat them skillfully.

"I mean it was kind of a cute sweater", Spencer admitted. "What about you"?

"Nothing I slept like a baby". A silence stretched out between the two of them.

"Listen I was thinking maybe we could take a short vacation sometime coming up", Spencer spoke up nervously. Wren was silent beating the eggs he stole a quick glance at her.

"That sounds fun, where to"? He asked.

"Uh I'm not sure, I wanted to make sure you would be on board first".

"You kidding I would go anywhere with you. All you have to do is ask".

The car ride had been silent, but a comfortable silence. These were the moments that reinforced just how much Spencer was made for Wren. One hand on the wheel another on her leg. One of her hands gently stroked the hair at the back of his head, just above the back of his neck. Music filled the car, soft draft from the windows being half down filled the car with fresh air. No words needed to be said, they communicated through touch, and sight and sounds. It was the most natural and pure form of communication and Spencer could only ever do this with one person. Her fingers ran through his short brown hair easily. It reminded her of Silk. His warm fingers slid up to her inner thigh. His brown eyes stole quick glances at her. They were so bright, but focused on her. His lips so red, stretched into a shy smile. Spencer as a result tilted her head to the side, all the while smiling back at him. You are the most beautiful girl in the world, I love you Spencer. He had said it all without saying a single word. Spencer had responded that she was the luckiest girl in the world, and she had loved him. Wren knew it. He was in awe he couldn't do this with anyone else but her. She really was the girl for him. They both laughed aloud in awe.

They arrived at the cabin after 4. The sun was still a good distance up in the sky. The cabin was a simple one story one bedroom cabin. Made of wood with what looked like a leaf roof. A small old black door and two windows to each side of the door. It was right on the beach. It was a small one bedroom cabin, on a deserted beach. It's just what the two of them needed.

Once all the groceries and bags were unpacked they collapsed onto the low queen sized bed. They had both been exhausted, working at the hospital was taking a toll on them.

It was about 9 and the sun finally setting, Spencer was watching Wren cook. The two dined and danced later made love. It was perfect isolated from society and all other distractions Spencer would take the time to work on them.

The next day they woke midafternoon ate breakfast in bed. Spencer sat cross legged eating her bowl of cereal watching morning cartoons. Wren lay flat on his stomach beside her his cereal resting on the bed in front of him. The pair spent another hour or so looking at cartoons before crashing for another long nap. That evening, as they ate dinner at the small kitchenette area he looked at her and tilted his head, asking her a question. In response she nodded answering his question. They silently finished their dinner and walked to the small shower. Where they took turns rubbing soap on each other afterword's washing it off. Afterwards got dressed and hand in hand they walked onto the beach. Fare distance away from the water they walked along the beach. "So what made you want to walk on the beach"? She asked already knowing the answer. He gave a sly grin. They both laughed. They talked about music and art which lead to laughing and teasing. The teasing soon lead to a game of cat and mouse. Spencer found it difficult to run in the cool sand, but she was not one to give up so easily. Wren gained distance on her quickly and soon the game of cat and mouse lead to a wrestling match. Spencer at one point had him pinned down, both hands pinned beside him.

"Admit it", She ordered.

"Never", he refused. "You admit it". He shot back. She tightened her grip on his wrist. "ouch", he exclaimed.

"Admit it", her eyes locked on his waiting expectantly. Wren instead turned his head to the side and kissed her wrist. The sensation was distracting to Spencer. Wren knew what he was doing. A small gasp escaped Spencer as Wren let his tongue dance over the sensitive part of her wrist. Spence could no longer take it anymore, she let go of his hands and pulled her wrist away from his mouth. "That's cheating".

"Yea, so"? Wren dared. She shook her head in disbelief. Wren knew that he had her. "Kiss me", he commanded. She lingered on top of him for a moment before she leaned down and pressed her lips against his. God he was a good kisser she thought.

They had returned in a better place with a clear head. Spence let out a breath of relief, they needed this. Once back, Wren was still in a good place he seem to be happier, and more relaxed. Emily was the first visitor they had back. She practically attacked Spencer when she answered the door. Wrapping her friend tightly in her arms and even lifting her slightly as she hugged her.

"Oh my goodness you guys look great. Spence your practically glowing". Wren laughed and came over to the door to give Emily a hug as well. "And Wren have you been working out, have both of you been working out together"? Wren and Spencer shared a knowing look.

"Something like that", Spencer answered. Emily walked into the living room and took a seat on the recliner. "Sure come on in Emily", Spencer spoke sarcastically.

"Oh come on you guys had a whole week together, I need some Wrencer time as well you know". Spencer walked to the living room and sat next to Wren on the love seat. They both shared a puzzled look at the sound of Wrencer.

"Did you just make that up or has that been a thing for a while"? Spencer asked.

"Well actually Hannah made it up, at first I thought the same thing, but it is way easier to say Wrencer than Wren and Spencer repeatedly, you two are practically a packaged deal these days. I'm pretty sure if I throw this phone at you Spence Wren would feel it".

Wren and Spencer laughed at this. "Emily I think you've been hanging out with Hannah a little too much", Spencer teased.

"Yea that's what everyone keeps saying, I was actually at the shoe store yesterday looking for some shoes to wear to this social thing and I caught myself looking at heels. Not just heals but red bottom heals".

"Wow that is very Hannah like", Wren agreed.

"Yea, I definitely need some Wrencer time, at least for this social event, there's going to be a lot of smoozing and smart people talk".

"Wow, hold on a minute we are not the smoozers of the group", Spencer defended.

"Yea it's definitely Ezra and Aria", Wren chimed in.

"What Ezria, is more like the sappy romantics of the group, they both like literature", Emily replied.

"Wait I like literature", Spence chimed in.

"Yea but it's like the dead literature that no one understands, they like poetry and Jane Austen".

"Dead literature can be cool", Wren added in rubbing Spencer's back.

"Wait so if were the smoozing and smart ones, Ezria is the romantics, wha'ts Cannah"?

"Ohh that's a good one". " Cannah", Emily repeated.

"Smart one remember", Spencer teased.

"Yea also cocky" Emily shot back. "They are the attractive one's" Emily continued. She leaned back into the recliner and raised her feet up on the rest.

"Ouch", Spencer replied offended.

"Oh come on, Cannah are basically perfect model's, Hannah with her clothes, make up, hair, her body". Emily starred off into the distance. Spencer and Wren exchanged glances and continued to wait for her to come back to the conversation. "And Caleb he's tall and fit and you know what girls like to see. Plus they both have great skin". She quickly finished. Spencer looked back at Wren.

"So what are you and Paige"?

"Isn't it obvious we're the active ones, we travel work in a more physical setting and let's face it the best in shape". Wrencer again nodded in agreement this was true. "That leaves Toby to be the misunderstood one" Emily finished.

"Wow since when is Toby in the group"? Spencer asked a little too harshly. Emily felt somewhat offended for her friend.

"Spencer you haven't even really given him a chance".

"I'm sorry Emily but am I suppose to forget that he murdered his mother", Spencer shot back.

"You don't even know if he did it or not". Emily argued. At this Spencer starred at her friend mouth wide open in shock.

"Don't know if he did it", Spencer replied for effect. "Emily he was sentenced and served time in a mental facility. I'm pretty sure you have to be looney to be sent to that place".

"Yea because an innocent person has never been sentenced for a crime they didn't commit". Emily responded sarcastically.

"Guys, lets take a minute and calm down", Wren spoke up. "You two have been friends for years now, please don't fight over a guy". Emily took a deep breath trying to calm herself. Spencer looked at Wren in confusion.

"Spence, just give him a chance, you two would probably hit it off great with the type of literature you guys read", Emily tried to reason.

"I'm sorry Emily I can't, and us having read a few books in common doesn't change anything".

"Now hold on Spencer, he saved your life". Wren added in. Spencer looked at Wren hurt what was he doing. "Least you can do is give him a chance to be friends". Spencer stood up, she was starting to get upset. Her eyes burned her heart was racing. Her head spinning thousand different things racing through her mind so fast.

"What does everyone else think"? Spencer asked Emily.

"Everyone likes him, he's a good guy, it's just you" Emily answered bluntly.

"So what if I refuse to be friends with him, I'm going to lose all you guys as my friend, is that it"?

"Spence_"

"No, Emily. It's like your trying to give me an ultimatum", Spencer exploded. She couldn't hold back the tears now. She and Wren were good again, Spencer knew it in her gut Toby was going to cause problems for them. Wren already had some issues with them hanging out he made that perfectly clear. And now it's like she didn't even have a choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 You've made your choice

"Emily you better go, we'll meet you guys later", Wren spoke up his voice calm. Emily nodded and waved a goodbye before leaving. Once the door locked after Emily, Spencer felt her hope of things ever changing with Wren die. Spencer stole a quick glance at Wren, he remained seated his eyes steady and calm. Spencer broke out into full tears, knowing what was to come. She had tried and failed miserably. She ran from the love seat quickly straight to the bedroom. Wren followed close behind her. Once he realized that she was in fact heading to the bathroom to try and lock her self in he grabbed her arm tightly and yanked her back into him.

"Please Wren", she begged. "They wouldn't listen, you saw that I tried". Wren ran his free hand over her now messy hair, tilting his head to the side, a sly grin stretch across his face.

"You didn't try hard enough, you could have made them understand but you didn't", Wren spoke his voice cold. Spencer broke into tears. " You bring him into our home, and make your friends like him so now your stuck with him. You just can't play with people like that Spencer".

"What"? Spencer, struggled to ask through tears.

"Now Spencer, it looks as if it's really important to everyone that you give Toby a chance, after all it's you that pushed to have him friends with everyone".

"But what about…"? Spencer trailed off. "I just I didn't mean to it all happened so fast", Spencer cried. Wren loosened his grip on Spencer's arm.

"Well at least you are able to see your mistakes to learn from it". He spoke, his voice proud. As if she had just learned an important life lesson. Brumpf! The first hit, Spencer knew it was the worse in that it was the beginning of a series of hit to the abdomen and chest area.

Later that night Spencer and Wren had showered and dressed. Heads turned when Spencer entered the grill. She moved closer to Wren feeling uncomfortable with so many eyes on her. She personally didn't want to wear this dress. But Wren insisted, and she couldn't say no to that face. Her dress was short and tight. A dark blue that reminded her of the bruises that currently covered her ribs. It was a type of spandex material that clung to her body, but with every step the dress seem to get shorter and shorter. The v neck of the dress wasn't too bad, but still it was showing more than what she was used to. Her heels cliqued loudly as Wren lead her over to the booth filled with her friends. Wren wore Khaki pants and a dark blue shirt. Her friends starred at her in shock, this was never really Spencer's style.

"Oh my god, Spencer you look amazing", Hannah exclaimed and ran to hug her friend. She herself wore a short red dress as well it was more of a comfortable fit than a tight one. With black heals and a beautiful gold necklace. Hannah looked stylish and classy as usual. Caleb and Wren gave each other a manly bear hug and messed up each others hair. "You look happy", Caleb teased. He wore his usual black jeans just a little on the skinny side with a loose fitting hoody.

"Thanks, so do you", Spencer replied. She gave Caleb a hug. Wren gave Hannah a polite kiss on the cheek. Toby rose awkwardly unsure if he would also have to join in on the very physical greetings. He had worn a light blue dress shirt and jeans. He didn't feel like himself but he was hoping to go for a more sophisticated approach. Wren held out his hand to Shake Toby's, answering that question very politely.

"How do you do"? Wren asked him politely.

"I'm good", Toby replied. Wren held onto his hand. Forcing him to give Spencer an awkward wave with his left hand. She gave him a nod, before sitting down next to Hannah. Wren followed suite and sat next to Spencer resting his hand on her lap. At the motion she leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Toby watched with a fake smile on his face. It seem to be getting harder to not be affected by their PDA. Soon enough Aria, Ezra, Emily and Paige showed up and the group was complete. Spencer felt nervous, she couldn't understand how everyone was acting as if everything was normal but it wasn't. Why was Toby here? He was never a part of the group. But the way they were all talking to him, it's like he was. Like they had known him for months, but she had only been gone a week. As the drinks started to flow and the conversation grew Spencer came to realize that they did in fact know Toby well. They had been hanging out it seem since her diner party, they had been hanging out without her. At first she felt hurt, they were supposed to be her friends. They were suppose to take her side, and here they were making it perfectly clear that she was in fact on her own. She caught Emily watching her and quickly took a sip from her drink to try and act natural. Emily didn't buy it and rolled her eyes. Spencer felt another jab, how could they not understand what they were asking.

Wren handed Spencer another drink, a screwdriver. Spencer knew it was sort of adolescent drink but honestly this was her favorite drink that she just could not get enough of. Wren drank his vodkah straight, no ice, no chasers, or mixers just vodkah.

"So manly", Spencer mumbled thinking out loud as she watched him finish another glass. Wren heard her and puffed up his chest.

"Oh you like that"? He asked. Taking her roughly into his arms. Spencer giggled.

"Maybe", she answered. Her words slurred.

"You think Spencer would be more understanding after everything that happened with her family", Emily stated bluntly to Paige. In response Paige laughed nervously trying to play it off. Spencer ignored Emily's comment. Paige wrapped her arms around Emily, trying to calm her.

"Wait so what's the difference between Linux and windows again"? Hannah asked Caleb. At this question Caleb shook his head. He was distracted by the dress Hannah was wearing. Before he could handle it but now with her sitting on his lap and her chest so close to his face he couldn't take it.

"I don't know, but I do know that you have to kiss me now", he answered. Hannah shrugged and smiled.

"Wow such a hypocrite", Emily shot at Spencer. Aria had picked up on the tension between her best friends and she knew Toby had something to do with it as well. She honestly wasn't thrilled about the idea of him joining the group but he never gave her reason to not want him apart of it, until now. She didn't like when her best friends fought, especially because of someone else.

"Hypocritical"? Spencer asked. Wren tightened his grip slightly around Spencers leg as a warning to her to tone it down. Spencer sat back in her chair, and remained silent.

"Yea you act as if your so perfect, that you never did anything your not proud of, that you never made a mistake or been accused of something".

"I can make a million mistakes and it still won't add up to actual murder", Spencer shot back. Toby looked at Spencer for the second time that night, it was evident in his eyes that it hurt. But nonetheless his eyes were steady, he wore the hurt proudly as if to show that she was suppose to be better than this. Spencer locked eyes with him and grew silent. Spencer held her head high unwavering. She wasn't going to apologize.

"Ok Emily, Spencer and Hannah bathroom now", Aria ordered. The 3 girls followed the petite girl through the crowded bar to the restroom. The restroom was small with 3 stalls and 2 sinks one wide mirror. The white tile made the whole place depressing. The flickering light didn't help either.

"Ok what the hell is going on"? Aria demanded. Neither Spencer nor Emily spoke.

"She want's to exclude Toby", Emily spoke.

Aria waited anxiously crossing her arms. Hannah and Emily now turned to face Spencer, all confused. Looking at her 3 best friends Spencer felt out numbered, and stupid. They couldn't understand, not right now, maybe not ever.

"What's the point you guys already made up your minds". Spencer was shaking her head. They had already chosen him, going to the movies and bars and not even bothering to invite her. It was clear to her now, they were just putting up with her out of habit because no one actually had the courage to tell her to her face. Spencer started for the bathroom exit.

"Spence wait", Aria called after her.

"No, I'm done, you guys made your choice". Spencer left the bathroom. No one came after her. Which just reinforced her belief that they did in fact no longer care, because they no longer wanted her around. They weren't going to stop bringing him around which meant if she didn't like it then she would have to be the one to leave. She found Wren at the booth with all the other guys. She couldn't even look at any of them.

"Can we please get out of here"? Spencer asked. Wren looked at the guys apologetically.

"Guys I'll see you later, yea" he bid them good bye. Standing up he lead them out of the grill. It wasn't until they were in the car did he stop to ask. "What happened"?

"They chose him over me", Spencer answered flatly. Wren took her hand into his. "I'm sorry Spence". He pulled her hand closer to his chest. "I will always chose you, I will always have your back", he promised. Spencer knew this, and she found comfort in this. Knowing that he would always be there.

"I know".

"This doesn't have to ruin our evening, lets go to another bar and have a great time". Spence didn't really feel like going out any more but she felt guilty, they were his friends too. And he was choosing her over them, he already lost so much, she didn't want him to lose the whole evening as well.

"Sounds great", she agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Things I have accepted

/Warning mature content. Although unsure to call it non con, but maybe borderline, or forced. Maybe even manipulation if you will. Just be fore warned ok.

It was now about 3 in the morning. Wren and Spencer stumbled into their apartment laughing. Spencer kicked off her heals clumsily and started for the bedroom. Wren followed closely behind already pulling off his shirt. He rushed up behind Spencer and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to the ground.

"What are you doing this isn't the bed", she giggled.

"Let's do it right here on the floor", he suggested. Spencer rested her hand on her forehead her mind was struggling to make sense.

"Wren my back is going to kill me in the morning, it's already sore from_", she replied.

"that's only if you don't arch it", he replied cutting her off, his words slurred and slow. The smile on his face faltering. "What you don't want me anymore"? Spencer could feel her heart accelerate but her mind had yet to catch on to why.

"What"? "I always want you, all the time" her words slurred. She laughed. "It's just the bed is right there". She pointed towards the bed which was a few feet away. Wren moved his hands above Spencer's pinning her's down onto the floor. Suddenly her mind realized his mood had taken a turn for the worse. "Wren", she spoke. Her mind spun trying to figure out something to say.

"Your lying just admit it you don't want me anymore", Wren screamed. How had it even turned into this.

"No I do want you, I want you so bad", her words still slurred. She tried to kiss him but he turned his head away. "I always will want you, I promise", she pleaded. His grip loosened. She took that as a sign. She couldn't kiss his lips so she kissed his cheek. She didn't stop. Soon enough he gave in and turned to her, the moment their lips met fireworks went off.

After a moment of intense kissing, her dress long had been gone, Wren pulled away. Spencer groaned in response.

"So you do want to do it here, and not he bed"? He asked. The alcohol had made her head dizzy, and she knew she didn't fully understand what was happening but she knew she had just lost at something important. Looking him in the eyes she realized he wasn't nearly as far gone as she was. But she didn't care.

"yes", she answered. Wren removed his pants and underwear, afterwards removed the last of hers. His lips caressing hers so expertly his hands rubbed, and pulled at all her sensitive spots so expertly. He knew exactly where to touch to get the right reaction. As he entered a moan escaped Spencer, her back which was covered in bruises was pressed down into the hard wood floor.

"That's it baby".

The morning after Spencer woke up in her own bed. Last she remembered falling asleep on the floor right after. Wren must have moved her. But still her back ached in pain, but she could live with this than the ultimatum. Wren wasn't in bed, this was a first she thought. She was the early bird out of the two of them. Before she could start to sit up a book hit her square in the head.

"Ouch", she exclaimed turning in the direction. All ease left her at the sight of his eyes. They were screaming at her. "What did I do"? she asked. Wren handed her a note.

 _Noulveche by Lamberti. I thought you would like his take on perception of right and wrong –Toby._

Spencer starred at the note unsure on how to react. She had called him a murder last night and it's not as if they had been hanging out on a regular basis enough to make them friends. This gift was inappropriate. But how on earth was she supposed to explain that.

"So you two have a little book club now"? Wren screamed. She never saw his fist coming, it connected perfectly to a rib. She knew that had to hurt him as much as it hurt her. Spencer forced herself to look him in the eyes, trying desperately to ignore the pain.

"Wren, this is as much a shock to me as it is to you, I barely know the guy".

"Poppycock", Wren screamed. "He saved your bloody life".

"Did he? Wren baby. All I know is that he pushed me out of the way of a supposedly dangerous situation we had dinner, and I saw him twice more for a brief moment and now he's leaving me random creepy gifts and making us fight". This seem to strike something with Wren. He turned away from Spencer and walked towards the window. He grew distant starring out into the sky. His eyes unreadable. Spencer was unsure if it was ok to get out of the bed or not She stayed still having an internal debate about it. Wren suddenly burst out laughing. He swung around to face Spencer his eyes lucid as he walked over to the bed. Spencer braced herself for the first hit.

"You're right", Wren agreed. "He's trying to turn us against each other". Spencer remained quiet, silently praying that maybe she would get out of this scratch free. "He's playing mind games. I don't want you talking to him any more". Spencer nodded yes in agreement. Wren took the book and threw it into the rubbish bin by her bedside table.

A month had gone by since she had seen any of her friends. Her life now consisted of Wren, work and studying. Naturally she felt a bit lonely, it seem the more she needed Wren the worse he got. Before it use to be just Spencer talking to Toby or Andrew that would set him off. But lately it's anything that goes wrong. Spencer Hastings was no stay at home wife, but it seem to her that was what he was pushing her to. At first she just brushed it off as Wren wanting things to be clean, but it's been a month the apartment was practically spotless and still she suffered at his wrath at the end of the night. The mere sound of her voice seem to set him off. Spencer can't remember the last time she was able to go out in a short sleeve t-shirt. Only positive time they seem to have these days was when he would patch her up after. He would turn into caring and loving Wren she knew and loved. She always looked forward to after because only then could she feel normal again.

But never did he talk about the cause of all the injuries. Why would he? They both knew what happened they were both there. Spencer ordered food tonight from his favorite Chinese restaurant. She set the table, and poured a glass of his favorite juice, Mango madness. He was taking a nap after pulling a 12 hr at the hospital. So did Spencer, but it was different he would justify. He was a real doctor as he would like to point out to her. Whereas she was still in training. Thump, Spencer temporarily froze in place. He was up, ok this was it a chance to have to a good evening with her boyfriend. She just have to not screw it up. She heard him walk up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. It took all her strength not to flinch from the pain in her back. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. After words took a seat lazily on the head chair. Spencer envied him, she was exhausted and couldn't wait for bed. He gave her a warm smile, Spencer naturally smiled back.

"It's from your favorite restaurant", She answered his unasked question. She placed his plate in front of him before, taking a seat at the other end of the table facing him.

"Why are you sitting so far away"? He asked. Uh Oh. Spencer stumbled over words.

"I don't know, I just always sit here I can move", she quickly rose and started to lift her plate.

"No, I don't want to force you to be close to me", he shot at her. This isn't good she thought.

"What no, it's not by force, I just never thought about it", Spencer quickly replied. She slid her mat over to Wren's right hand side and place her plate down. She then returned for her glass of Mango madness. "I also got your favorite juice mango madness". She spoke trying to change the subject.

"Oh", he replied. He picked up his fork and started to eat. Spencer followed and ate silently.

"So how was your nap"? Spencer asked in between bites. Wren breathe deeply and placed his fork down.

"Is there something you want to say, just say it"? He asked.

"No there's not I was just trying to make conversation", Spencer answered. She kept her eyes on her plate. She didn't even know how to do that any more. Wren grabbed her wrist and squeezed.

"Say whatever it is you want to say", he ordered. She squealed at first, but after a moment the pain was starting be too much. She pleaded with her eyes for him to let her. As a result his grip tightened.

"Please, I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to you", She apologized. She didn't know exactly what she was apologizing for but she knew she had messed up. Wren with his free hand cleared both their plates to the ground. And quickly he grabbed her and pulled her on to the table. Spencer struggled against Wren grip.

"Please I'm sorry", she begged. Tears running down her eyes. He spun her bottom half around to hang off the edge of the table.

"I'm tired of talking, you want to do something nice for me just spread your legs", he ordered.

"Wren please I_". Brumphf. His fist connected perfectly to the center of her stomach. Spencer noted how strange it felt to have all the oxygen leave her body in an instant. As a result her lungs gasped for air trying to get back what it had lost. But it wasn't enough. Another quick gasp of air followed by another.

"You want me don't you? Then Spread em", He ordered. Spencer complied quickly still trying to catch her breath. It wasn't as if it was the first time this has happened. And Spencer got the sense that this was turning into the new normal.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 While I was sleeping!

/Again more mature content. Just keep in mind I needed to make a way for Spencer to snap and this kind of popped into my head

/I realize that this is crazy and might be upsetting for some people. So if sensitive do not read!

1 week later

Spencer just finished cleaning up the mess in the dining area, yet after another incident. She couldn't even remember what she had done wrong. Lately she has been having a hard time remembering what her actual mistakes were. She was 90% sure that she had a percussion. How serious, she didn't know. Putting away the cleaning supplies she noticed a hard drive tucked away at the back of the cupboard, it was sticking out under what seem to be a cleaning cloth. The hard drive looked vaguely familiar, she might have seen Wren with it a while back when she first moved in with Wren. Spencer had always been a curious person, so naturally she wanted to see what was on the small device. A small voice at the back of her head screamed "don't". She ignored the voice. The flash drive had several different folders. All labeled what appeared to be at first different rooms of the apartment, bathroom, bedroom, living from, kitchen, sofa, floor, washing machine. Spencer read down the list the more abstract the list became. "Dining table, hospital parking lot, beach, unconscious, first time, Persian rug. Her gut was screaming at her, something was wrong very wrong. Her subconscious was picking up on something that she didn't like.

She double clicked on the beach. Half thinking it could have something to do with the small vacation they took a while back to the beach. 3 different video files. Something was screaming at the back of her mind, a link that she was missing. She clicked on the first one. Spencer recognized the beach right away, but she still couldn't help feel that something was terribly wrong. Wren didn't walk with a video camera, wren didn't own a video camera she thought to herself. It was a video just looking out at an empty beach it seem to be high up maybe placed in a palm tree. Why would he hide something like this from her, he liked to watch the ocean nothing wrong with that. She was about to close the video window when she saw herself run into view on the wore shorts and a loose fitting t-shirt. A bikini underneath was worn to be a bra. Wren close behind caught up to her and wrapped his hands around her. He work a blue plaid shirt undone with red swimming trunks. Spencer smiled at the memory. But realization quickly dawned on her. Wait this was where... Spencer watched mortified as they wrestled. Soon it transformed into kissing and removing of the clothes. She quickly closed the video. Someone had taped them!

He wouldn't, he couldn't. She clicked the kitchen folder, 8 video files in this folder. A small voice in her in her head told her it was a match. She clicked on one random video file. Sure enough she watched as he lifted her up onto the counter. "Why not the bedroom"? Spencer asked him. "Because the kitchen would be so much more fun", Wren replied. He started to undo Spencer's pants button. Spencer turned away her face burned. Did he know about this? She looked at the still playing video and she could see Wren at one point looking at the camera and smiling. Her stomach felt sick, her head dizzy. This was too much. She shut her laptop, walked out to the kitchen. Memories filled her head. How had she been so easy to manipulate?

Spencer then walked into the dinning room. Once in the dinning room she scanned the room three times. Searching for anything that looked out of place. The first time was quick and frantic she missed things. The second time she made note of a few places that needed to be polished. The third time she noticed things that were out of place. A set of keys a pen and a small blue elephant sculpture. It was placed quite smartly on the china cabinet next to a small porcelain figurine. This was supposed to be on Wren's bedside. Spencer picked up the small elephant ornament and examined it more clearly in the eye of the elephant she saw it the camera lens. Wait this was usually on Wren's bedside she thought. She heard a voice in the back of her mind ask her "why?".

Spencer opened back her laptop begging for this not to be true. She clicked on the unconscious video. 58 videos. Spencer could her breath caught in her throat, preventing her from breathing. Her head grew heavy She clicked on the first video. Wren laid in bed starring up at the ceiling. He looks at the camera and smiles. "Spencer", he calls her. No answer at this his smile widens. He picks up the camera and points it at a sleeping spencer. He raises up her shirt revealing her breast. Spencer watches mortified as he starts to fondle them and touch them all the while she is still sound asleep. It isn't anything that he hasn't done to her before consciously but at the same time, she was unconscious. It was without her knowledge or consent. Spencer felt violated and dirty. Soon he moved his hands to between her legs. Spencer can no longer hold back the tears as she watches him. Sleeping spencer makes a small moan at this Wren laughs. "I know you like that". Soon he rest the camera down on the night stand. She gets a side view of him kissing her breast as he moved his hands between her legs. Sleeping Spencer breath starts to pick up. Soon she opens her eyes alert. Her breathing turns into panting as Wren doesn't stop.

"Wren what are you doing"? She asks him confused. She tries to remove his hand but he uses his free hand to pin hers down. Spencer doesn't really try to fight him at first.

"Shhh, baby I want you to cum for me", he states. Spencer tries to free her hand but fails all the while her breathing increases, she fights off a moan. "That's it baby".

"Wait Wren", Spencer tries but she struggle to form complete sentences.

"Spencer I love you, don't you love me"? He asked. she struggles in thought, Spence could see it in her eyes. She could remember her exact thoughts at that moment. Spencer watched mortified as she gave in to him. Looking at this Spencer could remember thinking that yes in fact she did love him.

"Good girl", he encourages her. Spencer closes the video she can feel the throw up rise up her throat. She gets to the toilet just in time. Afterwards she rinses her mouth. Catches sight of herself in the mirror. Looking at her self was strange, she didn't recognize herself. She looked sick. her skin oddly pale bags under her eyes. Bruises that covered her arms. And she knew of plenty more that remained hidden underneath her t shirt. He had done this to her. She had let him do this to her, it was just as much her fault as it was his. She saw that now starring in the mirror. Just as she walked into the joining bedroom she hear the front door open.

"Wren", she calls him. Her voice hoarse and eyes distant. He comes into the bedroom and freezes when he sees the elephant on the desk, along with the flash drive plugged into her laptop.

"Hey that's mine".

"Don't", her voice cold. Spencer takes a deep breath and boldly looks him into the eyes. Her heart beating so fast. "Just don't". Their eyes met and Wren knew that she knew.

"We were two consenting adults, nothing wrong with video taping it". Spencer held up her hand, silencing him.

"First it was not just you recording of us having sex, but then I see you recorded me unconscious"?! Spencer held her head. "All this time, who know's what else you've been doing. I actually thought you love me".

"Spence_"

"Don't", Spencer exploded. "Get out".

"Now hang on this is our_".

"It's my name on the lease, Now get out before I call the cops", she screamed. Wren knew from the look in her eyes that she would do it. He didn't want the police to get involved in such a sensitive matter like this. He decided it best to let her cool down and have her tantrum. They were going to work through this. Beside he didn't like all the sneaking around anyway. He left silently.

Spencer lost track of time, she just knew it had been a while of her crying. But at the same time she couldn't bring herself to stop. She looked at her phone, it was 4 in the morning. She needed someone, she just couldn't be alone right now. But who could she call? A name popped into her head right away. She dialed the number quickly. She was surprise that they picked up on the second ring.

"Hi, um. It's me, I need you right now, I can't stop crying". Spencer started to break down again just thinking about how she could explain this. "Can you come over, maybe stay the night"?


	8. Chapter 8 Let's build a Wall together

Chapter 8 let's build a wall together

Spencer lost track of her surroundings. She could no longer formulate clear thoughts. Her heart ached as though someone had ripped through her chest and pulled out her heart. The tears kept on flowing out of her like a bleeding wound. Spencer was sure that she was dying. Her body didn't feel like her body anymore. It was weak and lifeless and there was just so much pain. Her mind couldn't handle all this pain at once. Curled up into a ball on the hallway floor Spencer was shaking frantically. Her mouth open wailing sounds of a dying animal. Half of her right side was wet, soaked in her tears she had been bleeding all over the floor. Half her hair matted to her face. Her eyes, burned from what they were seeing. Even though they were tightly shut or open it didn't matter she kept on seeing the videos in her head. It was going to be the last thing she saw before she died she thought.

Aria practically ran through the door, unsure what to expect. She walked into a dark apartment sounds of her wailing friend echoed throughout the apartment. Quickly found Spencer curled up into a ball on the floor. The sight could be unnerving to anyone, but to Aria she felt as though she lost part of her sanity. At the very sight of the bruises she saw red. She didn't remember folding her hands into fist or feeling the pain of her finger nails digging into her palms. The crying friend laying in front of her, snapped Aria out of it. Just as quickly she was furious she was mortified. She knew what she was seeing on her friend's arms and legs was a fraction of what was hiding underneath the UPenn t-shirt. She wanted to ask her what happened, but knew better. Spencer would tell her in time. Finally after a moment of contemplating her next move, Aria moved with a plan. She wanted to break down in tears right next to her friend on the floor. But she couldn't right now, no right now her best friend needed her to be strong and help her. First she had to get her to the bed, get some ice packs and pain tablets, maybe some liquor as well.

The moment Spencer saw Aria, the more she cried. At the sight of Aria it all became too real. Wren really had gone too far. She could no longer deny in her head that things weren't that bad. At the sight of Aria she knew she had hit rock bottom.

Aria helped Spencer to her feet, holding much of Spencer's weight the petite brunette brought her to her bed. Once Spencer was on the bed, she resumed her position, curled up and crying frantically. Aria quickly fetched her a glass of water with two pain tablets. Upon returning Spence shook her head.

"No I'm not thirsty", Spencer cried.

"You know it will help you feel better", Aria argued. Her voice firm, she was not going to back down. If she wanted someone to baby her she would have called Hannah or Emily. Aria was the one who was going to do what needed to be done. Spence drank the water. Aria then fetched the bottle of vodkah, still unsure if it was a a bad idea to mix pain tablets with alcohol. Tonight she decided she would make an exception. Aria knew Spencer well enough to know that Spencer's mind was the worst thing for her at this point. What Spencer needed was to silence her mind just for a bit. Aria also knew that alcohol would help with this and the crying. To maybe eventually help her fall asleep as time she joined Spencer in bed. She herself took a large sip before passing it to Spencer. She at first took a small sip. But then she took a second larger sip then a third. Aria watched closely.

"Ok", that's enough for now", Aria took back the bottle and set it down on the night stand.

The crying was starting to die down with Spencer, she now just laid in bed curled up next to Aria. Melted ice packs covered a sleeping Spencer.

It was like every other ordinary night. She fell asleep cuddled up next to Ezra. That's when the dream started, Spencer was about 50 feet away from her being carried away by someone in a black hoody. She was calling to Aria for help. But no matter how fast Aria ran she couldn't catch up to her friend. Then her phone rang, pulling her out of the dream. And she knew right then something was terribly wrong. By the second ring she was across the bedroom answering the phone. It was Spencer, she had only once before heard her friend this upset. She had already had her shoes on and car keys in hands when Spencer told her she needed her. She didn't even bother changing out of her pajamas. She left a note for Ezra saying that she would call him, and not to worry she was with Spencer.

It was about 7am when Spencer fell asleep. Aria couldn't sleep, she kept seeing flashes of Wren hitting her poor defenseless friend. Wren had just made a very dangerous enemy the moment he decided to strike her best friend.

Aria was coming out of the bathroom when she saw Wren enter the room. She froze in mid step and watched him. He was watching her sleep, she thought at first. But then she saw his hand. It was holding what look like an empty scotch bottle. He was taking aim getting ready to throw it at her. Aria couldn't believe her eyes. Him being a doctor himself should know how dangerous that was and here he was.

"Living room now", Aria spoke up from behind him. Her voice low, but still dominating. Wren turned alert, their eyes met. He knew he had been caught. Better yet she could see the annoyance in his eyes, already of growing more furious at Spencer. He decided first he would get rid of Aria then he would deal with Spencer. Wren nodded and walked out through the small hallway and made a right into the living room. Aria followed locking the door behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest as she entered the living room. Wren wore the same light blue button up shirt and black jeans he wore from last night. He still had bed hair and bags under his eyes. Aria could tell that Spencer was not the only one up last night crying.

"You are going to either leave willingly or I am going to kick your ass, then you're going to leave. Your choice". Her fist already clenched. It took every muscle in her body to restrain her from ust attacking him head on. Aria had once dated Jake the fighting champion of rosewood in high school. He had taught her a lot, and she continued to learn even after they broke up. Then there was Holden, he was the fighting champion of the underground fight clubs, she had learned a lot then too not all of it would be categorized as legal fight moves. But for Wren she would make an exception. She was more than confident she could take him. Aria could tell he didn't actually know how to fight when both parties participated in the fight.

"Just let me explain".

"No, you don't get to explain, you don't get to try and rationalize this, because there is no possible reason for it. Now don't make me repeat myself".

"Aria you know_". Whack! Aria did a perfect round house connecting perfectly to his left cheek. Wren flew to the ground so fast at first he thought he blacked out. Judging from his expression Aria could tell that he had never been hit before either, this made her smile. She started to move in. Wren scrambled to his feet quickly and practically ran backwards through the door. Aria slammed the door shut. That felt better than she thought it would.

Half an hour since Wren had come by and she decided it was time to give Ezra a call before the school day started.

"Hey I missed you this morning", Ezra voice spoke through the speaker.

"Oh you have two hands you were fine", Aria teased back. A comfortable silence stretched out between the couple. "Listen don't ask me why but I have to stay with Spencer for a bit. She really needs me right now".

"That's fine, but just remember you have to take care of you as well", Ezra replied. At this Aria let out a breath.

"Taking care of her is taking care of me as well".

"You know what I mean". Another stretch of silence. "Is there anything you need me to do"?

"Yea can you bring by some clothes and toiletries for me when you get a chance", Aria asked.. It was Ezra's turn to let out a long breath.

"Ok will do, well class is going to start soon".

"Ok yea, Love you Ezra".

"And I love you Aria", he replied.

Spencer woke up feeling exhausted. Memories of the day prior came flooding into her head, she could feel another set of tears coming on.

"Oh no you don't", Aria spoke. She quickly handed Spencer a tissue. Spencer didn't think she could ever stop crying. Aria climbed onto the bed carrying a plate of a peanut butter sandwich. Sight of the sandwich, Spencer's stomach grumbled.

Aria watched her friend basically finish the sandwich in one bite. She fought hard to keep a smile off her face, despite everything it was still funny site to see Spencer eat.

"Better"? Aria asked. As she took the plate from Spencer to rest it down on the night stand.

"Better", Spencer replied. The two best friends laid flat on the bed starring up at the ceiling. It reminded Spencer of days in her adolescence. This was her and Aria's thing, lying in bed starring up at the ceiling. Or better yet turning to each other, when things came to be too much for either one to handle. Somehow with her presence here the load of everything felt lighter. It went from one person carrying it to then the two of them carrying it. A specific time Spencer remember the four friends had been driving home from one of Emily's swim meet's it was raining so hard. And so naturally her car gets a flat tire. Hannah had stayed in the car not wanting to get wet. Emily had shortly came out to see what was going on but fell down somehow and returned back into the car. Aria had come out, took a look around and then helped Spencer change the tire in the storm. Neither of them had raincoats or an umbrella. It wasn't an especially difficult task and she could have done it on her own, but despite it Aria had joined her and stuck with her through it all. The cold rain, the chilling gusty wind, and the creepy sounds from the nearby patch of tree's. She didn't once look at the car door. In fact she acted as if it wasn't even an option. They worked in perfect unison, both thinking the same way. Spencer didn't have to say a word about how they were going to do it. Aria already knew. Instead they had a conversation about tambourines. Spencer at the time thought it was a strange word.

"Do you remember what I said to you that night, after we changed my car tire"? Spencer asked.

"yea, how could I forget"?

"Your little but big".

"And don't you forget it", Aria replied. At this Spencer smiled. Then she remembered Toby. Aria sensed it when the mood changed. Spencer had grown quiet once again.

"What is it"? Aria asked after a minute or so.

"How's Toby"? Spencer asked. Aria rolled her eyes at the question.

"Come on Spencer, I know you better than that", Aria replied. Not biting the bait. Spencer sat up. Aria followed suite. Spencer was about to argue when Aria gave her a point look. "Stop, just tell me already". Spencer lost eye contact her eyes dropped to the comforter in front of her.

"He tapped us", Spencer finally spoke. Her voice a hoarse whisper. Confusion filled Aria's eyes, still unsure of what her friend was trying to tell her. "he tapped us having sex". Aria at first froze, this was nothing close to what she was expecting. A new anger in her rose, but she had to maintain her composure for Spencer's sake. If she started to lose it now Spencer wouldn't be able to keep it together. Spencer was leaning on Aria mentally, feeding off her stability and strength. Aria's eyes fixed on Spencer's bruised arm. Spencer saw her stare and quickly pulled down her sleeve.

"Spencer".

"I don't know how I let it get this bad. He was just so perfect and well you know how I can be at times".

"Yea you can be pretty awesome at times it's so annoying", Aria replied sarcastically to make her friend see just how ridiculous of an excuse that was. Spencer laughed at the response.

"Precisely, I just couldn't stop loving him, not until this. Maybe I still do. No I know I still do".

"You think he will ever change"? Aria asked. She kept her tone even and calm. It was critical to remain nonjudgmental and not show any opinions about Wren, It would make Spencer want to defend him, which would lead to her forgiving him and then getting back together with him.

"I had hoped so in the beginning and for a moment I thought so, but this last month has just been the hardest for him", Spencer answered. "It use to be only when I talked to Andrew, he didn't like it. Wasn't Andrew gay? Aria asked herself. But then Toby showed up and everyone liked him and I think he felt as if he was getting replaced or something. It went downhill from there". Realization dawned on Aria. How had she not seen, Spencer not feeling comfortable with Toby, not liking Toby and passing judgement so quickly, not wanting him around. Of course it had been Wren. Spencer never ran from the people she didn't like. She didn't avoid people, or let anyone make her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry you had to go through so much of it on your own", Aria apologized. Spencer shook her head.

"I always knew I would end up telling you about it. I just wanted to tell you after I found a way to fix it. But this, I can't fix". Spencer wiped a tear out of her eye. "I can't believe he taped us".

"Was it just the once"? Aria asked, letting Spencer control the conversation.

"No". Aria could tell there was a very big detail she was leaving out. "I just love him so much, at times I can feel my heart stop when he smiles at me with those big brown eyes and I die a little. I can never love anyone as much as I love him".

"I know he loves you more than anything on this earth. I think he has some issues that he himself is dealing with and as result his love for you got misconstrued". Spencer nodded her head in agreement. "But what he has done to you physically that isn't love that's something else. When he carried you two miles when you hurt your ankle, that was love. But right now the state your in because of him isn't a result of love". Aria could see that she was loosing Spencer. "But he does love you", she quickly added in.

"But I can't take him back after this, the taping. I just can't". Aria hugged her friend tightly.

"No one is forcing you to make that call right now, first you need to heal and clear your mind".

"Would you"? The question Aria was dreading her friend would ask.

"I think I would need a lot of space from him for a while before I could make up my mind". She couldn't tell her what to do. It's what Spencer had gotten used to, being told what to do how to feel. He took those freedoms away from her. Aria was not about to encourage it any further. She had to let Spencer feel and think all that she needed to without outside opinions or judgment. Spencer needed to come to a result herself, Aria knew if she pushed for her to leave Wren right away. It could backfire and push them closer together.


	9. Chapter 9 Wait!

Chapter 9 Wait

/Ok I'm just trying to make the story complex please don't hate me.

/but what makes a good bad guy is the fact that you want to like him. SO please no hate reviews. Writing about reviews I did a review thanking you guys but I don't know it you saw it so I wanted to add it in again. thank you for reviewing. I always get excited to hear what you guys think and maybe even get a few ideas. Any way enjoy

It had been a week Aria stayed with Spencer. Aria could see a gradual improvement from day to day. But she knew for the real healing to begin she would eventually have to see Wren. Aria wasn't too fond of the idea, but at the same time she knew if Spencer stayed away too long from Wren, she would eventually forgive him or even take him back. Spencer had to see him for what he really was. Aria watched her friend closely as she sat curled up in bed reading The catcher and the Rye. Again Spencer had called out from work. There was no way she could avoid Wren at the hospital. And she couldn't focus on her job while he was around. Aria had been able to push around some of her book stuff, but the week was up, she had a mandatory meeting with her agent and her publisher that she couldn't miss. She had talked to Spencer about it earlier in the morning and Spencer had dismissed it quickly saying that she was fine. But Aria had a feeling in her gut screaming at her not to leave her alone, not tonight.

"Maybe I can call Hannah or Emily". Spencer folded the current page she was on and closed the book. "No you can't call Hannah because Hannah will tell Emily who will tell Toby. The last thing I need is for that to happen".

"Why does it matter if Toby knows or not"? Aria asked, observing the way Spencer said his name. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, all relationships have problems, and in this particular case you didn't even cause those problems".

"I don't like the idea of him knowing, and plus Wren would go crazy if Toby was to get some insight on our problems". Aria didn't like that she was still worried about how Wren would react. But something else was going on with Toby and Spencer as well. She didn't want to jump to assumptions too soon. But maybe she could see what happens when the two of them interact with each other again.

"We could make Emily promise not to tell", Aria suggested.

"We both know Emily can't keep a secret like Emily". Spencer shot back. "Besides she's not even talking to me, she chose Toby remember".

"Stop it, you know Emily loves you", Aria replied. Spencer shook her head in disagreement.

"Not anymore, and I don't blame her look at what I've turned into".

"Hey you're still Spencer Hastings, and we would all love you no even if you turned into a squirrel. You'd be our squirrel".

"Wow thanks yea definitely something to look forward to".

"You sure you don't want anyone here"? Aria asked again, this time serious. She watched her friend closely.

"No, I think it would be good to be on my own for a while", Spencer replied honestly.

Spencer waited 10 minutes after Aria left before she went for her laptop. She needed to see the videos, she needed to see how sick Wren really was. Just the very sight of all the various folders Spencer could feel her stomach tighten. It sickened her to the core, but she needed to see it. She chose a random folder and picked another random video. It was in the apartment. They were on the sofa kissing passionately. Wren started to push Spencer head south.

"What are you doing"? Spencer asked confused. Wren shyly nudged his head south. A sly grin on his face.

"Come on it could be fun". Spencer seem hesitant. "For me"? Wren asked, his big brown eyes looked so sweet. Spencer could feel her heart ache, he had so much control over her. Spencer agreed and got on her knees. Wren let out a moan. "Oh Spencer", he exclaimed breathlessly. Spencer quickly closed the video browser. How did he have this much control over me? She asked herself. She could see endless times of this happening. The things that he made her do so easily. It wasn't healthy.

"Spencer"?

Spencer almost fell out of her chair, this was not a video. She quickly got to her feet spinning around. Wren held up his hands as if to come in peace. He wore that same sweet smile on his face that had made her cave so many times before. Spencer could feel her eyes sting with tears and her throat close up. Who was she kidding she always would love him, she could never leave him. Not permanently

"How have you been"? Wren asked.

"Now you want to talk?" Spencer asked her voice shaky. The smile on his face dwindled.

"Not particularly, I was trying to be nice", he replied. He let his hands fall down to his side. "I see you haven't changed the locks".

"I can't do this right now", Spencer stated.

"Then when Spencer"? Wren asked, annoyance clearly evident in his voice. Spencer took a small step back trying to put some distance between the two of them.

"Why would you hurt me like this? Are you really that evil?" The words slipped out of her mouth barely a whisper. She couldn't stop herself from asking.

"Don't you think your being a little over dramatic"? Wren asked. The playfulness returning to his voice. Spencer shook her head. She couldn't believe that this was all a joke to him. "Spencer I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the camera but come on, lets be adult about this, we were 2 consenting adult. And even so It's not as if I put the thing up on YouTube".

"That's bull and you know it, I never consented to you recording us. I never consented to you touching me while I was unconscious".

"Poppycock, you always woke up at the end and you seem more than ok with it if I might add", he replied. Spencer held her head. Memories flooding her mind of her waking up to find Wren on top of her. Those big brown eyes staring down at her with such love. No it wasn't love Spencer corrected herself. Wren made his move, sweeping in on Spencer before she could notice. He had her in his grasp once again. Unlike before she never really fought back. But it was like something had taken control of her something that wanted to fight back. Spencer folded her hand into a fist and took a swing at Wren. She missed. At this Wren grew impatient and pushed Spencer down to the ground. "Stop it before you piss me off", he snapped. There it was, the real Wren. She could feel what ever courage and bravery she had fade away, her body grew still."Get up", he ordered.

She shakily got to her feet. Wren took her hands into his. His eyes sincere. "Spencer I love you, there can never be anyone else only you, now I gave you all of me. This was what you wanted all of me. It's not something that you can just forget or give back to the person. You know this, I know this because you gave all of your self to me. The proofs are in those videos". At the mention of the videos Spencer dropped her eyes to the floor. Wren gripped her chin gently forcing Spencer to return his gaze.

"You still love me, I can see it in your eyes". Wren spoke confidently.

"I will always love you', Spencer spoke her voice broken. Wren let a new smile stretch across his face. "But I can't do this", Spencer spoke her voice a whisper.

"Sure you can", Wren encouraged. He ran his thumb across her cheek the way he knew she liked. Spencer tried to turn away but he only moved in closer. "I can feel it on you right now, you want me just as much as I want you. You need me just as much as I need you".

"Wren, don't you see your killing me". Spencer pleading with her eyes trying to make him understand. Wren gazed into her eyes for a moment. A silence stretched out between them.

"Is this", he paused and pressed his lips against her. He moved his lips expertly caressing her, all the while sucking on her bottom lip. Just as he started to he stopped and pulled away, leaving Spencer with an unsatisfied feeling of needing more. "Killing you"? Spencer closed her eyes. Her mind was slowly falling apart in her head. Wren moved in for a second kiss but Spencer turned away. She wanted to kiss him so badly but she couldn't. This isn't love!

"No Wren, don't you get it". She lifted up her shirt revealing an array of black and blue chest and stomach. Spencer regained eye contact with him. Her voice breaking. "I love you so much that I let you do this to me". She turned round to reveal her back as well. The back the discoloration was wider. The black reminded Wren of a dying patient he had once treated so many years ago, before he met Spencer. ." I love you so much I let you use me as a sex toy, letting you have me anywhere anyhow, that's the proof that's in those videos" Spencer cried. "I love you so much that I would chose you over my friends and my career". Spencer cried. "I love you so much that you could beat me down right now and I would still make love to you afterwards. Don't you see how that's killing me"? Spencer was practically broken when she finished. She let her shirt fall back down to cover herself.

Wren took a step back. His eyes had grown irritated his throat locked up. He ran his hand through his hair. Trying to act cool, and contained. But he couldn't get himself contained, he was over emotional. This wasn't good. It was his turn to drop his eyes to the floor. Wren couldn't begin to count the number of hours he stayed awake watching Spencer sleep in fear that if he closed his eyes for a moment she would disappear. There were no words in this universe that could describe what he felt when he touched her skin. At one point he remember he had to excuse himself to cry after they had sex. It was too good, he hadn't felt worthy of a feeling so…so. A small gasp escaped Wren. He quickly turned away from Spencer trying to steady his thoughts. Trying to find a way to show her. He couldn't lose her, how did she now get that. How could he explain? How could he make her understand that he loved her so much that when she would say no to him it was like getting shot. Being burned alive, being decapitated. That he may not have had the physical bruises but he knew of the pain. Oh yes he knew the pain that she could cause. He felt it the first time he saw her in the hall with Andrew. Then when Toby looked at her, he didn't want to admit it but he saw her looking back at him too. How could he make her see that he physically needed her or he would lose his mind? That he couldn't cope without her. He himself didn't understand why he hit her, at times it didn't even feel like him. But it needed to happen he couldn't stop it, if he didn't hit her then he would hurt himself. He didn't know how to stop it, it had taken over now and it honestly scared him.

"Someone once told me 'to truly love someone meant that you never have to say their sorry", Wren finally spoke. His voice sounded broken. No longer did it have that playful teasing. His eyes were grave and his lips pressed firmly together. He turned to face Spencer. "I can't lose you, do you get that". "When you love someone, it means that they never have to say their sorry Spence. Now if you truly loved me, I wouldn't have to say I'm sorry".

Spencer sat down on the bed, their eyes never losing contact. He slowly walked over and joined their on the bed. No one spoke for a while. They sat their quietly letting the silence fill the room.

"You say you love me, but I don't believe you", he finally spoke. "I know I love you, because after everything you've done. I could care less if you said you were sorry or not". His brown eyes locked in her gaze. She could see it, he believed every word he said. "Or maybe you do? Maybe this isn't you but your friends are the ones keeping us apart". Wren took her hand into his. All the while keeping his eyes on hers. Spencer couldn't look away if she wanted to. She could feel herself slipping back into him. She knew this wasn't good but she couldn't stop it.

This wasn't right, she knew it wasn't, yet she couldn't pull herself away from him. He had wrongfully taped her yes, but that didn't mean he didn't love her did it. "Was it your friends that told you to kick me out"? He asked.

"No it wasn't", Spencer answered truthfully. Wren leaned in closer to Spencer, he could now feel her breath in the air around him.

"Are you sure they aren't trying to keep us apart"? He asked. His lips lightly brushed over hers. He needed her now, he couldn't stop himself. He needed to feel connected to her again or he was going to lose it. Every second they spent apart was like a hundred daggers stabbing him.

"They aren't, they know how much you love me". Spencer answered honestly. Aria hadn't said anything about having to leave Wren. In fact she just wanted her to heal and get a clear head. "Please stop Wren", Spencer finally asked, she couldn't form a single thought in her mind with him this close.

"Do you really want me to stop? Don't you want us to be close again like we use to"? Spencer could feel herself leaning into him.

Bang Bang Bang. Spencer pulled away from Wren, she basically jumped off the bed. What was she doing? Bang Bang Bang. Someone was knocking on the door. "I do love you. But I can't trust you anymore". Spencer spoke up her voice louder.

"I don't know if I ever can". She turned and walked out of the bedroom to answer the door. She had given Aria her keys, so Spencer knew it couldn't be her. She opened the door to find two shocking blue eyes starring at her. Spencer couldn't believe her luck. What on earth was he doing here?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Do you really want me to stop? Don't you want us to be close again like we use to"? Spencer could feel herself leaning into him.

Bang. The sound exploded into the room. Spencer jumped out of Wren's reach. Her chest could be visibly seen rising and sinking at an accelerated rate. Eyebrows furrowed she starred at Wren openly. Bang! Again the sound exploded through the room, less of an explosion more of a knock on the door. "I do want you to stop. I can't trust you anymore". Spencer spoke, her voice clear as day. Her eyes brows remained furrowed but she soon lost eye contact with him looking around the room as to make sure she was in the right place. She gave her head a quick shake trying to get rid of the remaining fuzziness in her head. That much she was sure of.

"I don't know if I ever can", Wren spoke honestly. Spencer looked at him once again. That was the first honest sincere thing he had said for this entire conversation. Spencer turned and started for the hallway the room had suddenly became painful to stand in. In the hallway walking to the door, Spencer distracted her self with wondering who it was. Aria had an extra set of keys, so it couldn't be Aria. Maybe it was Hannah or Emily. Spencer let out a breath of relief at the thought, she needed her friends now more than ever. She quickly opened the door to find two blue eyes starring at her. Spencer felt a knot in her chest, she shouldn't have opened the door. She knew it this was going to end very badly for her.

"Hey Ari_"

"What are you doing here"? Spencer asked. Her voice hushed. Her already racing heart stopped or slowed to an unnatural rate. She could feel Wren standing behind her starring at Toby with a smile. She couldn't bare to look at him. She would be dealing with his wrath soon enough she better enjoy the few moments she have left.

"I came to fix the leak in your bathroom", Toby spoke up, answering Spencer's question without breaking eye contact. Wren Slowly pulled Spencer away from the door before quickly stepping up to meet Toby's gaze.

" We don't have any leaking pipes", Wren replied. He placed his arm around Spencer's waist squeezing it tightly.

"You sure about that"? Toby challenged. Wren looked over at Spencer then back at Toby. A sadistic smile evident on his face.

"Is this a joke or something? Is this payback for the videos"? Wren asked Spencer. Spencer quickly let her eyes fall to the ground unable to bare the shame with her head held high.

"No, no", Spencer barely whispered.

"You expect me to believe he's here for some bloody pipes"? Wren asked his getting elevated.

"No", Spencer replied. Tears now freely streaming down her cheeks. Great, she swore at herself, she was crying once again.

"Hold on now, why else would I bring my tool kit"? Toby asked. He held up his tool kit in plain sight for everyone to see. He knew it was a bad time from the moment to come from the first time he saw her. It took him a while to even recognize her. She was too slim, too pale. Broken. Toby didn't know exactly what was wrong he just knew that Spencer was not Spencer. It killed him to see her like this. As soon as the tears started to fall Toby knew that he would do what ever it took to help her. Spencer could feel Wren glaring at her openly in front of Toby. Spencer hope to turn invisible, Toby couldn't see this. He couldn't see her at her weakest. Spencer shifted nervously. But she was unsure of how to do so with out raising any red flags. She not only wanted him to leave because of Wren but also because she didn't like him seeing her like this. It wasn't her, it wasn't the smart, confident over cafinated girl she use to be. She was weak and pathetic and crying.

"Bugger off", Wren spat at Toby. He started to slam the door when Toby quickly placed his toolbox to stop the door from closing.

"No, I won't", Toby replied. He quickly pushed open the door. Spencer backed out of Wren's hold and out of the doorway. She didn't understand why wouldn't he take the hint. The longer he hung around the worst it was going to be for her.

"Hoy, this is my apartment", Wren screamed. His patients had now run out. He squared his shoulders and clenched his fists.

"Spencer I can only help you if you let me, What's wrong?". Spencer could not hide the shock. Starring openly mouth open eyes wide, she for a moment thought she had dreamt it. What was this guys problem.

"Just leave Toby", Spencer asked as politely as she could, desperate for him to take the hint. Toby looked at Wren then back to Spencer. He had an unbearable urge to leave this uncomfortable situation. But his body wouldn't let him.

Aria had approached him earlier to ask him to take a look at Spencer's bathroom. Naturally he was curious why Aria was asking about Spencer's sink. Better yet why was Aria asking him? But he learned a while back to never question Aria about strange request. Because most times they were for the better good. He agreed and now here he was. Spencer a frail damaged replica of her older self. And The polite and perfect Wren a true ass. Then he saw it the bruise on Spencer's neck, barely visible the only reason he could see it was because Spencer's hoody was so baggy and pulled to the side. Spencer watched as realization dawned on Toby. A small cry escaped Spencer as she backed away even more into the hallway unable to contain her cries any longer.

Wren turned to watch Spencer, in utter shock. He tried to approach her but an even louder sob escaped Spencer as she flinched away from him. Wren froze dumbfounded , struggling to get words to come out right. He looked at his hands then back at the love of his life. What have I done? he asked himself. Spencer watched the fear enter Wren's eyes as she pulled away from him. His face suddenly so innocent as a child in so much anguish. It was as if he hadn't realize what he had done up until this point. His eyes so sincere when he himself gasped. I'm sorry, Spencer could hear him even though he hadn't spoken a single word. Toby pulled his eyes away from Spencer to focus on Wren. He didn't realize what he was doing until his tool box connected with the back of Wren's head. It made a sickening crunch. Wren fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes. But the only thing Toby could hear was Spencer screaming. She was screaming at him, her face so enraged and terrified. A small pool of blood started to form on the polished wooden floors.

"How could you"? "Why"! "No, Wren please wake up". Toby dropped the toolbox and stumbled back slightly as his knee's wobbled uncontrollably. Toby could feel himself pick up his toolbox with his left hand and grabbed Spencer's arm with his right hand and forceful dragged her out of the apartment in tears. "Let go of me".

"Spencer be quiet", Toby ordered. His voice hoarse and wild, his eyes were wild with adrenaline. Spencer grew quiet, and just like that her mind took a step back. It was like she was watching a story play out in front of her. A voice in the back of her head told her that he was a murderer, she was not safe. She knew this but it didn't scare her. She didn't feel anything but an empty feeling. Once in his truck Toby locked the doors and rested his head on the starring wheel. His eyes closed. Spencer could hear a sobbing sound, as well as heavy breathing. But Toby sat still and quiet next to her. She wondered who it was and scanned the apartment parking lot. Wren, he could possibly die if they didn't call for help a voice spoke to her. But still she felt nothing, no worry no fear. She wanted to curl into a ball and just lay there. But she couldn't, you need to get away from him first the same voice spoke to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Good vs Bad

Toby trained his eyes on the road, though still remained blind to the road infront of him. Thoughts of jail swirling through his his head. So long, so close to just loose everything. So stupid Toby he damned himself. He wanted to help Spencer but surely there better ways to do it, that would not result in him going to jail. Why was Spencer even in his truck? Why did he bring this shaken girl with him. Her constant sobs reminded him of a dying animal. He felt as if he would lose sanity at any point from her constant wailing. The only thing that held him together was the fact of what Spencer had been through. Although she never told him, he knew he recognized all the signs so easily, too easily. He didn't know the extent to which the abuse happened but he knew that it did happen for an extended period of time.

"Spencer I'm not going to hurt you", Toby spoke up his voice hoarse.

His grip on the wheel tightened Spencer noticed. Toby knew it was only a matter of time before someone would find Wren and then start asking questions. Toby pulled off the main highway onto what looked like a back road. Thinking it better to get off the main roads. He could hear Spencer stifle a gasp. He wanted to repeat once again that he wasn't going to hurt her. But he knew the only way to make her see it would be time. He just needed to think get a clear head. After about 10 minutes or so on the more of a path than a road. Toby was about to pull over when he spotted an old house. Pictures he imagined as a child flooded through his head at the sight of the house. From stories his mother would tell him tucking him into bed at night. He pulled into the drive way unsure if he should check to see if anyone was home. What would I do if they were? He quickly shrugged the panic away and stepped out the truck being sure to take the keys with him. Looking around he grew certain that no one had been out here in a few years. Why did this place look so familiar to him? Spencer remained in the truck, unusually quiet. Toby couldn't complain about the silence.

He walked to the back of his truck and climbed into the truck bed where he took a seat. In haling the fresh air he could feel his body calm. Something about the air, the sound of the leaves dancing in the wind. Or the smell of sun burnt grass always did the trick in calming him. Spencer, confident, independent, smart over caffeinated beautiful girl had turned into another statistic. He should have saw the signs earlier, he should have know. What the hell Toby you know better, he scolded himself. He had to get her out of there he realized. He would have hit Wren again and taken her out of that prison. So I don't regret hitting him, Toby came to a sudden conclusion. He made up his mind, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

Spencer starred at the cabin mind still in a haze. This was it, this was how she was going to die, voice in the back of her head spoke. She could feel a small pang of relief hit her. She always thought she would die at the hands of Wren and his anger. Her heart grew heavy. In a weird way at least he hadn't killed her in the end. At this Spencer laughed. The pain it would soon be over, the confusion, the fear it would all stop. Spencer wiped away her last tear. She was ready to die. She could feel all the emotions she were avoiding earlier surrounding her like smoke slowly seeping into her clothes and lungs with every breath. The wheels in her mind slowly starting to turn again. Wren!

Toby opened her passenger door. Spencer didn't flinch, or cry, better yet she refused to make eye contact. She could no longer look at those blue eyes. "Let's go for a walk". Toby spoke, his voice calmer than before Spencer noted. She didn't fight him, she had no more fight left in her. Slowly she stepped out of the car bare foot. The grass and dirt felt refreshingly soft against her feet. Looking up at the sky Spencer could tell they had a few hours left of daylight. Spencer followed Toby to the back of the house. He took a seat on the ground. Spencer followed suit. "Spencer I'm sorry for scaring you. I…I" Toby was at a loss of words.

"I rather just get this over with", Spencer spoke up. Her eyes glued to the grass in front of her.

"What?...No…Spencer I….". Again Toby stumbled over with words. Spencer stole a quick glance at him to find his face looked into a mask of confusion. His light brown hair ruffled and messy made him appear to be younger than he actually was. Spencer let her eyes slowly drop back to the ground. No she didn't want to look at him anymore, she didn't want to observe things about him.

"Spencer, I just wanted to get you away from that place for a while help you clear your head". Toby spoke, after what felt like an eternity.

"Normal people, just usually ask the other person to go out for a coffee they don't kill their boyfriends and kidnap them and bring them out to a cabin out in the middle of the woods". Spencer replied. Her voice dripping with anger. "They don't hurt the people they love". Toby let his hands drop to the ground beside him and dug his fingers into the dirt liking the feel of the soft dirt.

"I didn't kill him, I don't think and I'm sorry about that".

"What is it that you want Toby"? Spencer could feel his blue eyes on her. Her face flushed, she felt some what self conscious still even though he had seen her at her worst she still felt some what embarrassed, ashamed.

"I just want to talk to you, then I'm going to take you back". He Promised. Spencer's heart leaped at his words, their was still a chance at survival. Spencer carefully kept her expression unchanged.

"You don't know him", Spencer spoke after a moment. Toby nodded his head in agreement.

"But I don't get why would you love someone like that"? He asked, bluntly. At this point Spencer was red as a tomato. Her eyes still failing to meet his.

"Why is it so important for you to talk to me out here, sometimes we just do things we can't explain. It could be kidnapping or it could be love". Spencer laughed at her statement.

"It's not funny", Toby spoke up annoyed.

"Isn't it! I am sitting in a deserted woods, talking to a murderer about my abusive boyfriend". Spencer explained. Toby moved closer to Spencer desperate for her to make eye contact. At this Spencer shifted away from him just as quickly as he tried to close the distance between the two of them.

"Spencer you must know it isn't right". Spencer nervously pulled grass out of the ground in front of her. Her eyes fixed un moving.

"Right is nothing but perception of what an individual would like to happen. And wrong is the result the individual faces for believing in such ignorance in the first place". Spencer replied.

"Right and wrong maybe be perception but good and bad are forever unchanged, Ludovico". Toby answered. "In your eyes it might be right, but you still feel pain from every hit". At this Spencer didn't reply. He had gotten her. No matter which way she spun it at the end of the day her body was still covered in bruises her heart still broken. Yet she still loved him.

"Someone once told me that to truly love someone meant them never having to say your sorry". Spencer forced her self to make eye contact with Toby to get her point across.

"I do truly love him, you hitting him showed me that. Despite everything I still love him. It's a love forever unchanging". Spencer could feel her heart sink at the statement. She knew it to be true, every bone in her body knew it was true.

"Ah, love is not a solid but a fluid structure infinitely expandable, yet not indestructible. Love can't survive anything you throw at it". Toby noted that Wren might be the only guy Spencer ever truly dated. There's so much more for her to see and experience.

"Your wrong it can and it will". Spencer couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes looked. How his firm jaw line reminded her of an old film actor. "If you lose it, then you never had it in the first place. After everything I've been through with Wren, seeing him there on the floor I could feel my heart die. I want to hurt you just as much as you hurt Wren". Her hands now cracked a branch

"Spencer I hit him for you, don't you see that". Toby asked exasperated. How could she be so...so... "stubborn"

"You don't even know what's going on between us anyway", Spencer shot back. At this Toby rolled his eyes. The sun seem to be setting faster now. Spencer noticed. How long had they been here? Wren! A voice screamed in her head. He was still there on the floor alone bleeding out. Lost in thought Spencer didn't notice Toby's hand grab her hoody and raise it to reveal a canvas of pain. Black and blue splotched on thick, with hint of red highlighting the blue to make it pop more with black. Spencer quickly tried to remove his hand but Toby held his hand firm. "Look at yourself Spencer", he dared. Spencer 's eyes faltered from his, the shame returning. He couldn't understand he has never loved anyone. "Look at yourself". He repeated. Spencer could feel tears threatening to once again run down her cheeks.

"You've made your point", Spencer replied. Her voice broken, her will power gave out. At this Toby released her hoody and rose to his feet. He felt conflicted maybe he was a bit too harsh. Either way she needed to see needed to understand. This wasn't ok, this wasn't healthy.

"You just need to understand why you can't go back to him", Toby finished. His voice softer, his eyes filled with empathy. Spencer could feel it baring down on her. She rose.

"OK", She replied, voice broken, eyes distant. Quickly rising to her feet. Toby didn't expect her to agree so easily. "I'll do what ever you want,c an we just stop talking about thin"?

"Spencer don't do this for me do this for you". She quickly took a step back not liking the way his voice was slowly raising.

"Ok" Spencer agreed quickly.

"I'm doing this for your own good", Toby spoke. Toby watched her face closely unable to gauge what she was thinking. Spencer quickly turned and started to run to the front of the house. Toby followed closely behind. He was actually shocked at how fast she could run. Spencer could feel Toby close behind,


	12. Chapter 12 revision

Sorry for the long wait. But here you go more will come soon

Spencer towered like an old worn down statue. Questions thrown at her with such force you could physically see a piece of her break with each word spoken. The words after a while fused together in Spencer's head to create one constant flow of screaming. They can't know, no one can ever know.

"Miss Hastings your telling me that you attacked your boyfriend". Spencer blinked away tears threatening to fall. Everything was riding on this, she had to make him believe it. Didn't he understand that he needed to believe her.

"y-yes I did", Spencer answered. Her head was pounding she was so hungry, but her fear kept her focused on the task at hand.

"Why did you attack him with Mr. Cavanaugh's tool box"? Detective Wilden asked? He tilted his head slightly to the right and raised an eye brow openly starring at Spencer. Spencer grew frustrated. Why wouldn't he believe me? Maybe because he doesn't think your violent enough? Well I can't very well attack him to prove a point.

"We got into a fight, that's when Toby showed up with the tool box, and I saw him put it down on the floor. I was so mad, the next thing I know I hit him", Spencer lied. Officer Wilden looked over at Wren lying in the hospital bed who seem to be as confused as himself.

"Any of this seem vaguely familiar"? The officer asked.

"I think we were fighting about a video_".

"Yes ", Spencer quickly cut in. "We don't need to get into the specifics of the fight". She quickly crossed her arms over her chest.

"Actually I think we do, seeing that your boyfriends in the hospital with severe head injury and you went missing for about 2 weeks after the incident". The officer paused and let the silence fill in to get his point across that he would wait patiently to get some answers.

"My boyfriend has a porn problem, I found his stash", Spencer lied. Her eyes now glued to the floor. Too embarrassed to look at the detective any longer. It was as close to the truth she could bring herself to say right now.

"Oh", Wren spoke embarrassed. Spencer couldn't remember the last time she had ever seen Wren embarrassed. "Is it a bit of a problem"?

"I don't even remember why I was so mad", Spencer lied. Watching Wren closely. Something was off with him. "What did the doctors say about your condition"?

"I have traumatic amnesia, it's localized to certain areas of my life", Wren answered. "For example I'm terribly sorry but I don't remember much of you".

"W-what"? Spencer could barely speak. It was like talking to a stranger.

"Lets wrap it up here first before we get back to you Wren", detective Wilden cut in. Spencer couldn't believe it, she didn't know what to think. What this meant. Would he leave her, he had no reason to stay with her now. Especially after thinking that she was the one who did this to him. Even after everything he has done to her she still couldn't bear the thought of life without him. Two weeks ago she was questioning it. But after everything that's happened. Overwhelming images flashed to the surface. Spencer quickly shut her eyes trying not to see them. But failed. No hold it together you can do this hold it together. "So after you hit him what did you do"?

"I ran", Spencer lied.

"Why"? The officer asked. "Why not call an ambulance, or did you simply not care whether he lived or not".

"I did, but I …." Spencer was at a loss of words. She had practiced this for several hours before. But suddenly being here, with Wren here and everything so real. Her memory was escaping her. "I wasn't thinking I was just….I don't know". Spencer forced her self to look at Wren. He had the same messy bed hair she remember seeing every morning. But his eyes those beautiful brown eyes were so foreign to her.

"Wren I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you. I know you don't remember me right now but I've never done anything like this before and I'm so sorry".

"I think we should better continue this down at the station", Detective Wilden interjected. Spencer nodded in agreement.

"Wait officer, what are you planning to do to her"? Wren asked. Concern clearly visible on his face. Spencer could feel her heart ache even though he didn't remember her he still cared for her. She didn't deserve him. Not after this, not after what she's doing to him now. Maybe he should leave her, he would definitely be better off with out her.

"It's fine I deserve everything that's coming to me, I shouldn't have left you", Spencer spoke. Her voice humble and low. Wren starred conflicted. At first when he awoke he was furious. To wake up and not know certain things about your self was tough enough. But then to find out you were attacked by the one you love and left for dead. It was down right depressing to hear. He wanted her to pay at first. His aching head ache that seem to never go away didn't help his feeling towards her. But having her here now, and looking at this girl he couldn't find it within himself to be mad at her.

He could see why he would fall for her. She was infact beautiful. Not like a model or movie star beautiful but something completely different that he couldn't put a name to. Even though this by far wasn't her finest hour, he could see small traces of it, the girl he could see himself loving.

Right now she looked as if she herself had just survived hell. Maybe she really did? Wren could sense that there was a large part of this story she was leaving out. He didn't even believe that she was the real culprit behind the attack. Wren found it odd at how familiar her presence was to him. Her scent at least reminded him of something he couldn't put a name to either. Maybe it was the same thing.

But it was her appearance that really tugged on the heart strings with him. Black bags under her eyes, her cheek bones were too defined, he skin too pale. She seem to be suffering from a mild form of malnutrition. Wren laughed to himself yes he was definitely a doctor.

"Now wait a minute I'm sure it was an accident, I'm not even pressing charges", Wren spoke up. He hoped this girl wasn't going to be the death of him. Detective Wilden gave Wren a point look before turning his attention back at Spencer.

"Isn't it abit hot to be wearing a sweater"? Detective Wilden asked Spencer jokingly. He grew tired of this charade. Spencer couldn't stop her mouth from falling open. Did he know? Have he known all this time? The detective smiled politely at Spencer.

"Ok, well if your sure, we still have some paper work for you to fill out. He handed Spencer his card. If you ever need anything". Detective Wilden spoke directly to Spencer. Spencer hesitated at first but finally took the card dropping her eyes. Wren noticed this, he didn't like it.

Once alone, Wren felt a weight lift off his shoulder as though he could finally breathe. He had so many questions he wanted to ask her. Looking at Spencer stand there so still. Her eyes were focused on him but why did he still feel so invisible. "So Spencer how long have we been together"? He asked deciding to thread lightly.

"A while I guess , we've been living with each other for just under a year", Spencer answered honestly. It was beyond bizarre having to explain herself in such a way. He was her Wren, they never had to explain certain things to each other. Especially not this it was just always a known. Besides this wasn't even their best form of communication. Spencer's eyes burned with guilt. Keep eye contact Spencer, don't be weak.

"So did you really hit me because of my porn collection"? Wren asked half jokingly half serious. Panic quickly engulfed Spencer, maybe it was all a test she thought. He was testing her to see if she would directly lie to him. She was not supposed to lie, especially not to Wren at the same time Toby made it crystal clear what would happen if she told anyone the truth. No one could ever know the truth.

"Yes", Spencer answered she kept her eyes leveled on Wren's and her face plain.

"Where did you go"? Wren asked. Spencer shifted her weight from one leg to another. Her eyes now faltering, Wren noticed.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you the name if I tried", Spencer answered honestly. I just ran and found this abandoned place out in the middle of now where and cried most of the time". This was all true it was a place out in the middle of now where. She just didn't willingly go there. If only if she would have fought back earlier maybe she could have gotten free from him. But she didn't she just sat there frozen crying. While Toby drove her out into the middle of nowhere.

"Oh", was all Wren could say at this time. There was definitely a large elephant in the room that Spencer seem determined not to acknowledge. "So besides the porn thing were we happy"?

Spencer's legs grew weak, quickly she took a seat on the further end of the bed to steady herself. "It depends on how you define happy. We both love each other very much , to the point we went crazy in our own way. But we did love each other very much".

"Oh". A suffocating silenced filed the room like smoke. Each breath taken was forced and terribly uncomfortable. "Do you think it's something we could fix together"? Spencer stole a quick glance at Wren. Her heart ached at the sight of his brown eyes on her. He didn't want things to end either.

"I don't know".

"Do you want to try"?

"I-I want to". Spencer answered. It was a lie.


	13. Chapter 13 What you cancan't do

To say the least

Wren couldn't sleep. The more he tried to unfocused his mind it seem harder his mind worked. He couldn't stop thinking about Spencer. The feeling of her fragile body curled up next to him was intoxicating. But at the same time it felt wrong somehow. He could smell a sweet aroma that made him think of something sweet burning under the hot sun. There was a hint of grass mixed into it. He guessed that it was her shampoo. Cherry blossoms, he thought. But there was something else there too, it didn't remind him of anything but he could still smell the faint scent. It was her lotion, or any type of artificial scent. What was it? This was his dilemma, this scent to alien to him at the same time so intoxicating.

He would always smell small traces of it at random times. When she leaned over him to place his bowl of cereal on the kitchen table. Or when she came in closer to give him a good bye kiss. He would be engulfed in the scent only to have it vanish without a trace. But tonight he had gotten lucky. Since he had returned from the hospital Spencer has been limiting their physical contact. As well as made it her mission to avoid close proximity with him at all times. But tonight Wren guessed Spencer had either been extremely tired or had forgotten her plan altogether. Not more than 3o0 minutes inter he sleep she had curled up next to him. Wren could understand that she was trying to give him space to heal. But he needed this the intimacy the warmth, the smell. Wren now floated on a very high cloud in bliss and anger. What was that scent? Spencer shifted placing her head comfortably on his chest. Wren watched his hand moved automatically to rub Spencer's back. Alost as if his hand had been possessed he had no control over it. At this Spencer moved in closer. Wren stared at the whole thing in awe was this muscle memory? Spencer had clearly been sleeping. Her eyes shut but relaxed, her lips slightly parted that would sometimes mumble. Wren so badly wanted to kiss those lips but thought better not to.

The past few days had been awkward to say the least. Wren had felt out of place in his own home. Although he recently got a bill from a hotel. They had charged him for staying about 13 nights, plus the room service. But the most frightening thing had been the bill from the bar. It was quite high for someone staying there for such a small period of time. At first Wren was unsure on how to talk to Spencer about the charges? Did she even know about them? He decided on a much safer question "did we ever travel together"? he'd asked her. Spencer had told him about their most recent tip to the cabin, but still that had been a while ago and the charges were from a hotel in Rosewood. After that Wren decided that maybe somethings weren't so good to look into. Had he been having an affair?

His mind came back to Spencer with the next breath he took in. It felt good, she felt good in his arms. She felt too good. No way he would cheat on her. How could he who else could have this type of effect on him. Wren didn't realize that what was happening until he felt a pressure in his pants. A wanting a need that needed to be handled right away. Spencer laying in his arms didn't help to calm the situation either. Wren froze unsure on what to do. He didn't want to leave the bed at the same time he couldn't necessarily do anything here. He planned on going to the bathroom but before he could even move. A bang exploded through the apartment. Spencer jumped up fearful. Her eyes locked onto his. He could tell she was asking him "what was that"? Another bang this one not so loud and it seem to be further down away from them. Heavy foot steps in the outer hallway quickly followed. Spencer waited a moment before deciding who ever it was had left.

Spencer let out a breath of relief. For a moment she had thought that maybe it was Toby checking on her. When her heart beat slowed Spencer head started to work. This wasn't the spot she fell asleep in. She looked at Wren starting to apologize for ambushing him in, but the expression on his face stopped her. It was a mixture of an apology and embarrassment. Spencer furrowed her eyes brows at him, asking a question "what is it?".

"Now I honestly had no control over it"? Wren answered her unasked question. Wren nudged his head forward motioning for her to turn her head to the foot of the bed. Spencer slowly started to turn nervous about what she was going to find on the edge. At first she didn't realize what she was looking at. When she saw it his erection hiding under the sheets. Part of her blushed another part of her grew fearful, she couldn't remember the last time they had been able to do it on good terms. Every time Wren had either been upset or extremely rough, which she didn't necessarily like. Spencer didn't even think it was a possibility as seeing how Wren didn't even fully remember her. Well clearly a different part of him did.

"Oh", Was all Spencer could manage to say. Wren sat up, shaking away any embarrassment he felt about it before. This was his Spencer, they obviously had sex before this wasn't something new. So why was he treating it as such. She just needed a push in the right direction, she was trying to be mindful of him and his injuries but it wasn't necessary. In fact it was annoying, he was starting to think that there was more to the story? Spencer could see his expression changed. It was him the Wren she hadn't seen in a while. The way his lips pressed against each other and his eyes focused in on her. The way his chest swelled when he breathed in. In a panic Spencer rolled on top of him pushing him back to laying down on the bed. She pressed her lips to his desperately. Remembering exactly what he likes she tried her best to reinact it. Wren didn't waste a second with thought. He needed this his entire body needed this.

It had been a week since Toby had seen Spencer. He had always had her on his mind daily through out his adolescent and adult life. But never before had he spent enough time to truly miss her. Most of the time it was made up fantasies of what he thought Spencer was like. But now he had actual memories of her, it made everything to real. He needed a distraction. His break was almost over, then he would get his distraction. But then that would be it he would have to go and see Spencer check in on her. The only reason he even agreed to her staying with Wren was because he found out Wren had been severely injured. Granted Toby didn't actually feel bad for hitting him with a toolbox, that was a necessary evil Toby would defend. Once again a memory of the time they spent together flashed through his head . He quickly shook away the thought and rose from the lunch table. Don't think about it, just don't. He ordered himself.


	14. Chapter 14 (Perception is key)

This and that

It wasn't that bad, Spencer thought. In fact she could almost enjoyed her orgasm when it finally came. Normally Wren never made it an option for her, she was to orgasm when he wanted her to not a moment before not a moment later. She could even remember once he was so rough blood had been drawn and yet he still wouldn't let up. "I won't stop until you come for me", she remember hearing him promise her in between breaths. Every thrust more painful than the last. Spencer could remember begging him for just a moment to compose herself. She just needed a moment to breathe, to accept that this. But he refused. "Spencer enjoy yourself", Wren ordered. Spencer could remember her mind whirling around in confusion how on earth was she supposed to enjoy this? How had it gotten this bad? How could her Wren do this to her? She wanted to cry and scream in anger to curse him, yet apologize. What for she was unsure she just felt a strong urge to apologize things always got better after she apologized. Spencer focused her mind on controlling her breathing. She could feel herself take her last breath as Spencer Hastings. Then there was a change, Wren sensed it too and smiled. He deepened his thrust. Spencer took in a sharp breath as he did, at this Wren could feel himself grow even more. Spencer at the time couldn't think, couldn't form a complete thought. She no longer had control over her body. Her mind felt like an un welcomed guest that was being tolerated for the time being.

"Wwwrrren….plea_". Another sharp intake of breath. Stopping Spencer in mid word. Every touch was sensitive, the pain just a dull background noise now. Even his hot breath on her upper chest had an effect on her. Spencer twisted and turned her head trying to somehow cope with everything that was happening.

"Look at me", Wren ordered. Spencer kept her head turned to the side. It was the last of her will remaining that refused to look at his. Wasn't this enough. He had so much control over her body already could he not let her have this one small thing? Wren let go of her wrist to harshly take hold of her chin and violently turned her head to face him. Spencer could feel the little control she had slip away as they locked eyes. His beautiful brown eyes were drunk with power. His lips stretched into a dark smile. Spencer could no longer keep her mouth, it seem to be the only way she could get enough air. Her chest quickly rose up and down with each. Sounds escaped her, she couldn't stop it. Some of it were random words, sometimes it was his name. All the while Spencer kept eye contact with him. He no longer held her hands. Thoughts of pushing him off never ran through her mind again, her body her mind was no longer her own. She could feel warm tears run down her cheeks.

"Now you can come", he finally spoke. Her body quickly took his orders, every muscle in her body seem to contract. She held her breath as tremors ran through her body. She no longer felt the pain of her bruises. It was almost as if it was a physical blanket that she was being smothered in. Wrapped around her so tightly, she couldn't move, couldn't think all she could do was feel it. Spencer could feel his load inside her. It was over.

Wren stopped moving but he remained in side of her to make a point. His eyes were wild and dark. "Now you know", he spoke before pulling out and leaving her there. Spencer fell off the counter she laid on the ground too exhausted to move. He had made his point abundantly clear.

Thinking of that memory now, Spencer could feel her body shake. It terrified her. How did she let Aria make her believe there was ever going to be a choice baffled her. Spencer came to the sudden realization that last night although was not as bad as the nights she remembered, it still was not her choice. She would have like to think that she choose to sleep with him. But she knew better. Last night although he wasn't aware of it he had all the power. But it was still some how better than the other times. He was aggressive but not rough, she saw parts of the old him coming out. But it was before the abuse at the same time there were still so many red flags. Spencer shook her head unable to believe that she missed the signs even back then.

"What are you thinking about"? Wren asked. His brown eyes had been watching her at ease. Taking in the view with such content and admiration. Spencer meet his eyes and smiled at him hoping to throw him off her scent.

"You can't make that look, I don't know if i'll be able to control myself", he warned. Fear filled her but she quickly let out a laugh. "But I don't think you want me to", Wren concluded and kissed her intensely. Spencer could see a difference in herself that she didn't like. She used to be strong willed, and extremely opinionated. She never once apologized for her beliefs or doubted herself and her capabilities. She never blindly agreed with other people. She never just took orders. But with Wren all of that vanished. She had turned into what she thought resembled a slave. She developed a fear of speaking up, no longer thought of her self as a person. Wren's words were law never to be broken, anything he asked her she would either blindly obey or do out of fear. She only ever thought about her actions in terms of how it would affect him. Would he be happy or angry. Proving once again that he did in fact have full control.

Wren sensed the change in Spencer's mood right away. The look on her face both terrified and angered him. He didn't want this moment to end. But looking at Spencer he could see that it was already over. The way her eyes glossed over, starring off to the ceiling. As if there was no one inside, an empty abandoned house. He had to look closely to see her chest move a fraction showing that she was still breathing.

"Spencer", he called her name. But she remained deep in thought starring up at the ceiling. For a second Wren could have sworn she had stopped breathing. "Spencer", he repeated his voice more harsh than he intended. He shook her shoulder. Spencer flinched. In that moment Wren felt it, he didn't understand quite fully what happened but he felt it. The anger, he was guessing he never liked to see her flinch. Had this been an issue for them in the past? If so why was she flinching? For a second she saw the old him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry", she cried out, as a force of habit. Wren sat up alarmed moving away from Spencer, who as if just coming back to reality quickly sat up as well, her eyes failed to meet his. "I'm sorry", she apologized again attempting to calm her voice.

"What was that"? Wren asked. It was almost as if she had PTSD of some sort.

"Nothing", Spencer quickly answered. Wren took a in a deep breath trying to calm his own nerves. He didn't like it when she kept things from him. He could tell she was lying. He didn't know how he could tell but he chalked it up to a gut feeling. Every time she lied his stomach would tighten into a knot. Breathing became more difficult, his head grew dizzy with terrible thoughts. He felt as if he was being pulled further away from her with each lie she told. He didn't want to loose her, not after last night. He couldn't, he couldn't imagine any type of life without her, he needed her, he could see that clearly now.

"Spencer I think it would be best for you to be honest with me", Wren spoke after a moment of silence. Spencer's mind raced, she couldn't tell him. How could she tell him, it would be like signing her death sentence. Wren started to move closer to Spencer in an attempt to try and comfort her. Spencer quickly pulled away moving even closer to the edge of the bed.

"It was just a memory", she quickly admitted. She couldn't stop herself the words raced out of her mouth before she could stop them. Wren froze, letting his hands fall to the bed. Her mind swarming with memories of pain. It had been so long she didn't want to go back to that place, their was so much pain.

"A memory of what"? he asked. Already knowing the answer. "Some one attacked you"?

"Yes", Spencer heard herself answer. Wren moved slowly pulling away the covers to reveal a canvas of black and blue painted on her body. Wren felt conflicted, he felt as if this was suppose to be more of a shock to him seeing her covered in black and blue like this. How had he not notice any of this last night? Was this a normal reaction? How come he didn't even notice this last night? It was dark yes, but still he should have at least noticed something off, right? Even now in the morning he didn't think much of it, until now. Spencer no longer tried to hide it she couldn't stop her self from feeling embarrassed now he knew what type of girlfriend she was. A shitty one, or was would he think that he was shitty boyfriend. When Aria was here Spencer was so sure that she had not been the shitty girlfriend. After all she really had tried. But for some reason standing in front of him she felt as if she was the one who failed him.

"Is this related to how I injured my head"? Here we go Spencer thought.

"Who hit me"? Wren asked. He let go of the sheets and shifted his body to now kneel on the bed facing Spencer fully looking down at her naked body cowering away at the edge of the bed.

"I did", Spencer answered. Tears freely rolled down her cheeks. Wren grabbed Spencer by her shoulders and pulled her in closer to him. He starred down at her keeping eye contact, he was unsure of what he was looking for. But then he saw it, in her brown eyes. She was lying.

"Stop lying to me", Wren spoke, his voice low controlled and calmed. Spencer cried weakly. She couldn't, then she would have to tell him everything. She knew she couldn't survive it if he found out the truth. She would also have to answer to Toby. She couldn't even think what Toby would do if he found out she told. "Tell me", Wren demanded.

"He won't bother you anymore I promise, I swear", Spencer quickly shouted. Desperate to get Wren to calm down. "He won't ever hurt you again, please just let it go".

"Let it go? Are you serious Spencer you were attacked, I was severely injured and your protecting him why"? Wren pushed Spencer away from him, Spencer fell off the bed and landed on the floor with an alarming thud. Wren himself came off the bed to start pacing.

"Were you having an affair"? Wren asked. His back to Spencer now.

"No", Spencer quickly answered. This was dangerous territory. "I would never, I could never you know this". She quickly stood up and pulled on Wren's jersey she grabbed from the floor.

"No I don't, I don't even know you Spencer". Wren exploded. He stopped pacing, his stillness unhuman like.

"I'm sorry, please Wren I'm sorry", Spencer cried. She wanted to approach him but at the same time fearful of what might happened if she removed the distance between the two of them. Wren spun around to face Spencer so fast, his eyes flaring he remained silent.

"You slept with him didn't you" Wren insisted. Spencer shook her head no, a cry escaped her. She had been in this fight. She knew better than to answer him, Wren would only believe what he wanted to believe.

Seconds past but it felt like an eternity. Finally Wren started to move towards Spencer his fist clenched and those beautiful brown eyes set on her. A predator zoning in on its prey. This was it Spencer thought. She didn't even notice her self backing away from him. Or when she started to raise her hands to protect her self. She definitely didn't realize that her mouth started to speak so fast half pleas, half gibberish begging him not to.

The more Spencer cried and begged Wren couldn't help but feel betrayed. She was supposed to be his, and his alone. He wanted to believe her but why was she acting so guilty. Spencer started to back away from him. Wren could see that she was a few feet from the desk placed against the wall next to their bedroom door. It didn't look as if she was going to stop. Wren started to approach Spencer in an attempt to stop her.

"Yes …. Yes I did", Spencer screamed. Wren froze in his tracks.

"What…"? It was like he had been shot, stabbed poisoned all at once. For a second he had thought his heart had stopped beating. He held his chest as a natural response to check. He could tell it was. But he didn't expect to feel a physical pain, the tightness in his chest. The difficulty to breathe increased. "What"?

"I…I…"

"You slept with him"? Spencer shook her head violently. She was openly sobbing now.

"No I no ….".

"You slept with him". Spencer held her hands over her mouth. What have I done? She asked herself.

"I didn't".

"What did you just say"? Wren asked. Trying to process what exactly she was saying. Spencer knee's grew week her eyes grew blurry and Spencer gave up. She passed out falling backward her head hit the edge of the table. Hearing the sickening crack alone Wren knew that it was bad.

Wren stood watching the unconscious Spencer laying so still on the hospital bed. He had changed into casual button up red shit and some slimming khaki's. His hair still a mess, and his eyes focused on her sleeping form. So many people knew him here, he felt he was part of some type of practical joke. Taking advantage of the guy with no memory. They all wished him the best of luck. But he could see it in their eyes, they were all judging him, thinking he was the one who harmed her. It angered him, not because they could think such a thing but the fact that all these strangers now thought they knew something private about him. When he knew absolutely nothing about them. It was none of their business. The actually doctor who was taking care of Spencer seem to know Wren a bit more personally, by the way he was acting Wren would guess they weren't exactly friends. He also kept stealing quick glances at Spencer when he thought Wren was occupied. Wren did in fact notice and didn't like it. He would have to ask Spencer about Dr. Campbell later.

Her doctor had told him that it seem she had been inquired these injuries over a series of months, the injuries all overlapped each other and had also effected their ability to heal correctly. She had 2 broken ribs a concussion, the Doctor was unsure how she was still functioning correctly with. But worst of all was the vaginal tearing that had been the major red flag. Soon enough the police were called in and Wren had been forced to answer questions he didn't know.

"Did your girlfriend have any enemies"? Detective Wilden asked. Wren shook his head no, speechless. How had this happen on his watch? It had to be the same man that Spencer was trying to protect. The same man who raped her? Looking at her injuries as well as his own Wren began to realize that there was a serious threat here he was failing to even admit. This man, who ever he was needed to be stopped. "Did your girlfriend ever tell you about any of this at all"? The detective asked.

"No, I don't know I don't remember". Wren replied his voice harsher than he meant for it to be.

"How did she fall again"? The detective asked. Trying to be sly, he had never before asked Wren about the current accident.

"We were talking about all of this her injuries and my injuries and she got so scared". Wren froze how did he not recognize it at first. He should have seen it, but he didn't caught up in his own guilt and insecurities he just got so angry. He shouldn't have yelled, he shouldn't have bombarded her with all those questions at once.

"And…".

"She was near this table and things just got so intense, I wasn't fast enough", Wren answered. His voice no longer whole. He was suppose to be able to protect Spencer, and it was becoming more clear that for the past few months he had been failing at that. No wonder she didn't want to tell him about all his failures.

"Then you brought her here". Detective Wilden concluded. Wren nodded unable to find his voice.

"Detective, I don't think it was Spencer who hit me on the head, I don't think we ever really had a fight about porn". The detective nodded in agreeance with Wren.

A long silence stretched out between the two men. Her Doctor now entered the room, Wren's guess he was doing his rounds.

"I'm Andrew Campbell", offered his full name. "I worked with both you and Spencer in the past". Wren snapped out of his deep thought. The detective was no longer in the room. How much time had gone by. Wren shifted his weight from one leg to another.

"Was there anyone Spencer was ever afraid of"? Wren asked him. His eyes focused on the Doctor. Who now shifted his weight nervously. As he adjusted his glasses.

"Uh I don't really know, Spencer stopped talking me a while back", he answered. He failed to make eye contact with Wren.

"Why"? Wren asked. Andrew's answer gave Wren more questions he needed to answer. He started to think that maybe it wouldn't do any good talking to the vague Doctor.

"I'm not sure myself", he answered. I always thought it was you", Andrew answered honestly.

"What would make you say that"? Andrew picked up his note pad and started for the exit, Wren followed closely behind.

"I don't know you never seem to like me that much", Andrew answered honestly. Wren held his arm stopping him from leaving the room. Andrew looked at Wren's hand holding his arm. Questioning weather he should take the act lightly or not. If he too should get physical with Wren. He couldn't say it, but he knew deep down it was Wren that did this to her. Ever since she started avoiding him, he knew it was Wren. And he didn't understand Wren's problem. He even saw a few bruises Spencer had a month or so ago and he didn't even need to ask to know they were a lot more covered by her scrubs. Spencer herself was unaware that any one saw her, and he wanted to keep it that way unsure exactly how to approach her. He knew a lot of times when confronted the victim would most likely pull closer to the abuser.

"Why didn't I like you"? Wren asked. His voice low but calm. His brown eyes watching the Doctor's calm blue eyes looking at his hand. Andrew faked a smile.

"Because I'm gay", he replied. He took advantage of Wren in shock and pulled his arm out of his hold. Wren took a step back embarrassed.

"Oh I…".

"Yea exactly", Andrew quickly left. The last thing he needed was to let Wren know he was on to him.

It was Emily who told Toby that Spencer was in the hospital. He doesn't remember much of the phone call after that. He was pretty sure he hung up while she was still talking. He himself had grown disorientated, and quickly sat on his bed. His chest tightened and his lungs failed to work on earth did he let her go back to him? He asked himself. She should have stayed with him, but he let her convince him against his better judgement. He wasn't going to make that mistake again. No this time he would keep her locked in a basement if he had to.

Aria knew it was coming. Sitting at her desk starring at a blank page for the past hour she knew it was coming. Ever since Spencer came back and she was looking after Wren, she knew it was only a matter of time. She was going to make a plan to get Spencer out of there, before things escalated. She expected at least a few weeks of peace. For god sake he had a severe head injury. But not even that could stop him. SO sitting there starring at a blank page Aria knew it was coming. The moment her phone rang, her heart literally stopped. She could feel her eyes burning with tears already. "Come on, it's going to be ok".

"Hello".

"Hi, Aria it's Andrew".

"Hi Andrew", Aria spoke. She couldn't even recognize her own voice.

"Are you ok you sound…."

"yea I'm fine, what's up"? Aria asked. There was a long pause on the phone. The constant buz of the phone Aria tried to focus on to calm herself.

"It's Spencer she's stabilized now, in PACU , I thought she could maybe use a friend".

"What happened to her"? Warm tears burned her cheeks.

"The official report is that she fell and hit her head". Another long pause. "But she also has a concussion, a few broken ribs and severe bruising as well as vaginal tearing". Aria didn't know what to say. She didn't know if she could handle this seeing all of this happen to a friend. "Aria"?

"Yea".

"She needed you here".

"I know I'm coming I just have to do a few things. Thanks Andrew".

"Yea".

As soon as she came off the phone with Andrew she called Hannah and Emily. She knew Spencer wouldn't be ok with it. But she no longer cared she needed her friends all of them. She felt like an idiot for not including them earlier. They would over come this together as they over came everything in their lives. This was not going to be the exception. Aria let them know that she was in the hospital choosing to explain to them in person the full story and with Spencer present.

Spencer awoke to an empty hospital room. Memories came rushing back to her all too suddenly. What had she done? Why had she said that? Why had she said to him? Why am I in the hospital? She asked herself. She remember passing out, but that still didn't answer her question. Oh no, was it Toby did he come by and find her unconscious. If he did that means he knows that she messed up big time. She never truly told Wren anything but at the same time she let him get way too close to figuring out the truth. A sharp pain shot through her skull freezing her thoughts for a moment. Or was it Wren? Did he do something to her while she was unconscious again? Spencer quickly pulled her arms into her chest, trying to sink more into the bed. She just wanted to disappear, from this place. Spencer could feel the change in herself. She had given up , her body her mind, a weight weighing her down just lifted off her. She no longer cared if she lived or not, if she would ever finish med school. She didn't care, it was too painful.

"Hello Spencer", Detective Wilden spoke up. He had been in the room in hope of her waking up. He had seen it when she first woke up he watched the expressions and stages she went through so quickly. It honestly scared him. What had this girl gotten herself into?

"How….wh…."?

"I just came to check in you". He took a few steps closer to her bed and paused by the foot of the bed.

"Why am I here"? Spencer asked.

"Your boyfriend brought you in, he's worried about you". Spencer quickly scanned her surroundings. Wren was no where to be found. "Do you remember what happened"?

"I fainted".

"Yea, but I meant about the other injuries". Spencer pressed her two lips together refusing to speak to the detective. Anything she said would come back to hurt her in the end. "You had two broken ribs Spencer and a serious concussion". Like she needed to be told about her own injuries. She remained silent. "Your boyfriend also suffering from a severe head injury". It was more like a statement. Spencer let her eyes drop down to the bed in front of her. "Spencer who ever, or what ever your caught up in I want to help you".

The hospital door opens Wren froze half way in, his eyes glued on Spencer, she was awake. Quickly Wren rushed to her side and gently hugged Spencer. Who at first was stiff but also aware of the detective looking so she quickly relaxed into it.

"I was so worried", Wren spoke into her hair. He let go of her to look her in the eyes. "Don't scare me like that".

"I'm sorry", Spencer quickly apologized.

"Don't apologize its not your fault". Wren moved to sit more comfortably and give Spencer some room. "Detective", Wren greeted Wilden.

"I was just asking your girlfriend some questions", Wilden explained himself. He had a strange urge as if it needed to be done to avoid future conflict. Wren faught the urge to correct him. He didn't know what he was correcting in the statement but it was there on the tip of his tongue. "So far I haven't been able to get an answer". Wren nodded understanding dawned on him. He turned his attention back to Spencer and gave her a kind and reassuring smile.

"I know in the past I had failed to protect you, but I promise you I will do a better job you just have to tell me what's going on". Wren was surprised how kind his voice sounded. He could see the wheels turning in Spencer's head. From her body language he could see that she didn't want the detective here. "Detective do you mind letting her doctor know that she's awake, it looks like she needs an exam to make sure everything is in working order.

Once the detective had left the room Wren could see Spencer relax a fraction. It was improvement. "Talk to me Spence, I don't know you but I know I love you and am willing to do anything for you but please don't block me out".

"I can't…I can't I want to but I can't".

"I know he raped you Spencer". He watched Spencer's eyes grow wide and her lips part as she took in a deep breath. Spencer started to shake her head no, but Wren grabbed her shoulders tighter than he had intended causing Spencer to flinch. So much fear in her eyes, its like she came to a boiling point. Spencer openly cried unable to contain herself any longer. "It's ok, it's not your fault", Wren kept repeating. In an attempt to comfort her. He didn't know how to comfort her. He didn't know how to help her, he felt so powerless. "Please Spencer tell me who did this to you so I can stop them once and for all" he begged. Tears streaming out of his own eyes. His grip grew tighter without him realizing he was just so desperate for an answer.

"Spencer", Emily spoke. She stood in the door way. She barely recognized her friend. At the sight of her, Emily could feel her stomach tighten and her heart beat slow to an aching pace. She could no longer deny it, the guilt hit her so hard she stood frozen in the door way. Why on earth was she even mad at Spencer. Over something so stupid. At the sight of Emily , Spencer could hear her self wail out in terror of being seen like this. Wren quickly let go of her shoulders and turned to fully face the Philippine girl standing in the doorway starring in terror.

"Who are you" Wren asked. Going into protective mode at seeing Spencer's reaction.

"Wren it's me Emily", Emily half answered her sight still locked on the crying Spencer.

"Right how do you know Spencer and I"? Emily broke her gaze from Spencer to fully look at Wren.

"You don't recognize me? We've known each other for years". Emily stepped into the room.

"I've recently suffered a head injury that has result in the loss of some memory my apologies", something in Wren's gut was screaming to be careful around this woman.

"Oh my goddness, I'm so sorry. What happen_".

"If you don't mind refrain from questions for a while, she just woke up", Wren cut in. Emily grew annoyed her best friend was in the hospital and no one would tell her what the hell was going on. But looking at Spencer she could see her friend was already struggling to cope. She swallowed her pride and nodded in agreement. She approached the wailing Spencer and gently wrapped her arms around the shaking friend. At a loss of words she stood there awkwardly holding Spencer. Wren felt out of place in the room with them at the same time he didn't want to leave Spencer by herself with this supposed friend. The detective returned with following. Emily let go of Spencer and gave an awkward wave to Andrew. He gave her a curt nod and turned his gaze over to Spencer. Who was still silenty weeping to herself.

"How are you feeling Spencer"? Andrew asked.

"Fine, really I feel fine I'm just", her voice hoarse and broke. Andrew and Emily made eye contact at her response. Emily wanted to yell at Spencer she was far from fine. Why was she lying? Emily thought better of it instead she held Spencer's cold shaking hand in hers. Emily had known Spencer her entire life, never before had she seen her friend act this way. She remember Spencer as a child being terrified of clowns. But that only lasted a month, Spencer had made it a goal to over come her fear and she did, to the point where she dressed up as a clown for Halloween and also requested to have clowns present at her 11th birthday party. Emily could see that same 11 year old friend sitting before her terrified, but it didn't make sense. Spencer over came her fears she never crumbled before them. Emily realized the situation was a lot more than just a clown but still Spencer was the strongest one out of all of them. It scared Emily at the thought of Spencer broken and scared. How was she suppose to handle this if Spencer couldn't? Spencer faked a smile at Emily. Emily could tell that it was a Spencer was struggling and that the smile was fake. But it was hope, that maybe Spencer wasn't completely broken.

"Emily", Andrew called her name again. Emily came back to reality and found the entire room staring at her.

"What"? She asked it came out harsher than she intended.

"I need Spencer's arm to take her blood pressure", Andrew answered.

It had been a full hour before Wilden finally gave up. By that time Spencer herself had felt so drained and the worst of it was still to come. When the door shut behind the detective Spencer dropped the act knowing her it would be of no use with Wren. Thankfully Emily was still sitting in the bed next to her holding her so protectively. Spencer for the moment felt safe in Emily's arms, almost as if in that exact moment Emily would protect her from anything or anyone. Spencer leaned into the embraced she hadn't been held this way in a while so caring gentle and kind. For a moment she forgot Wren was still in the room. He tried to act as if it didn't bother him. But he couldn't help but feel the sting, he was jealous. He wanted to hold her like that, and make her feel safe and he couldn't even do that. He was half glad this Emily showed up Spencer needed that he could tell, at the same time he couldn't help but wish that she never came and maybe then Spencer would have turned to him for comfort.

"Spencer I'm so sorry I came at you like that, I should have seen that everything was not alright. This guy who ever he is, will pay for what he has done to you". Wren promised, he needed to do this. To make things right with Spencer to make her love him again. Spencer remained silent unsure on what to tell Wren. Spencer could feel Emily furrow her eyebrows in the same old confusing way as she always did when about to ask a question. Spencer had to hold back a smile, Emily throughout her life had remained the same person. Sure was more mature taller and but she was still the same person with the same mannerisms from when she was a child.

"What guy"? Emily asked. Spencer burrowed her head more into Emily's chest avoiding trying to hide from the question.

"The guy who attacked me and gave me this head injury has been attacking Spencer for several weeks". Wren answered. "Did I walk in on him hurting you? Is that how I got my injury? Did I get hit trying to protect you"? Wren asked hope clearly evident in his voice. Maybe he wasn't a total failure after all. Spencer turn to look Wren in the was so tired of this and so drained of all these questions. Before she could even stop herself she answered.

"Yes". Emily's embrace grew tighter, Spencer allowed herself to be embraced, it was probably going to be the last times she ever felt such a kind embrace.

"Who did this to you two"? Emily asked. Spencer could feel the vibrations in her chest as she spoke. It made her, herself feel like a child.

"It doesn't matter, he got what he wanted he's going to leave us alone". Everything in Emily's gut was screaming at her to press the matter and find out the name of this monster that did this to her friends. But something in the back of her mind was telling her to wait for a better time, when Wren wasn't here.

"Why are you protecting him"? Wren exploded. Spencer automatically cowered into Emily's embrace even more. Emily could feel herslelf moving to wrap her arms around Spencer even more. She shot Wren the most lethal warning look she had. Wren quickly backed up holding up his hands in defeat. "I'm sorry, I just, how can I protect you if you don't let me"? Wren asked.

The door opened once again, Hannah Caleb and Paige walked into the small room. Their faces all wore the uniform worried look. Hoping its nothing too serious. Spencer watched their eyes grow somewhat distant and cold as they took in her state. She could see the hope leave their faces as they come to terms that it was serious. Before anyone could talk Wren stepped infront of them blocking their view of Spencer. Who the hell were all these people. Was their no such thing as privacy in this god forsaken hospital?

"Who are you"? Wren snarled at the group. Hannah took a step back unsure of how to react. Caleb stepped in front of Hannah protectively. But he still seem somewhat concerned about Wren.

"It's Caleb, Wren". He answered trying to read his face. He could tell that he didn't seem to know any of them.

"Wren, it's fine, they're our friends", Emily spoke up. Hannah walked around Caleb and Wren to Spencer's bedside. She took Spencer's cold shaking hands into hers. Emily could see Hannah go through the same thought process she herself had gone through earlier. Caleb came up behind Hannah unsure on what to say or do. Paige stood next to Emily on the opposing side. Her hand gently rested on Emily's shoulder. There was nothing that could be said to Emily. Her friend had been a victim of a terrible crime, nothing Paige could do to fix that. She could only be there. Spencer was her friend as well but she had not known Spencer to the degree that Emily, Hannah or Aria had known them. But even she knew that Spencer or anyone for that matter didn't deserve this. Paige could cope with it if it were just bruises and some broken ribs. But it was so much more than that, even she could see it. Spencer had lost herself she was no longer the same. It was like a huge part of her died. Better said murdered by experiencing this.

Wren turned to now face the over crowded room. "I'm sorry I don't recognize any of you. But I have recently suffered a head injury and my memory has been lost for the moment". Wren apologized. At that the door opened once again Aria stood in the hallway, terrified. The first thing she saw was the back of Wrens head he was facing the room. She fought every urge to attack him. Now was not the time, she told herself. She walked around him, refusing to acknowledge him and walked over to Spencer's side next Paige and Emily. Ezra followed shortly after the petite girl. He did however wave hello to Wren who did return his hello.

"I'm so sorry about Spencer", Ezra apologized. Wren faked a smile, and pointed to Aria.

"Who is she"? Wren asked Ezra.

"She's Aria, my wife", Ezra answered remembering Aria telling him something about a head injury.

"Wow Ezra you finally got married good for you. How's the left leg doing"? Wren asked. Trying to be friendly and polite. Although all he could focus on was Spencer.

"Uh it's fine, you remember me"? Ezra asked. This got the attention of the entire room. Spencer could feel her heart jump. He remembered! Her grip on Emily had loosened when Hannah and Caleb arrived. But at the conversation Wren was currently having with Ezra Spencer couldn't help but wrap her hands tighter around Emily and bury her head into her chest all the while looking at Wren.

"Of coarse, you were my first patient here in rosewood". Aria looked at Ezra and Wren, she couldn't stop herself from furrowing her eyebrows at the two. He still didn't have his memory back of everyone. So he didn't know that I know Aria thought. She turned back to Spencer, at this Spencer failed to make eye contact. Aria was probably the only one beside Toby that knew what really happened. And by her body language Spencer could tell that it wasn't going to stay that way for long. What she had told Aria was a lot to carry on her shoulders she knew this. Yet at the same time, she needed someone to know.

"Ezra", Aria spoke. She kept her eyes on the cowering Spencer. Ezra looked over at Aria and realized what she was asking.

"Hey guys why don't we go and get some food for the ladies"? Ezra suggested. He politely motioned Wren to join him. Wren at first stayed still not wanting to leave, but he felt so useless here, not knowing what to do. He eventually gave in, even if it wasn't much at least it was something.

"Anything you want Spencer"? His voice regretful.

"She likes any type of crunchy candy", Aria answered. Still her eyes locked on Spencer.

"I'll join you guys", Paige offered. She could see that this was going to be a group thing with the four best friends and honestly couldn't handle it. She felt out of place sometimes with them. Not that she hated it, she just knew her place was with Emily alone, she was ok with that.

"Aria don't", Spencer spoke after a moment of silence.

"Ok can someone seriously explain to me, what the hell is going on"? Hannah asked annoyed. One of her best friends had been hospitalized, and one of them were acting as if they were assigned a death sentence. She didn't understand why. And why is it that Spencer had yet to name the person who did this to her.

"Please don't ask questions. I didn't want any of you here", Spencer spoke up. Her voice still so broken. Aria quickly wiped away a stray tear. Come on Aria you need to do this, if not for yourself for Aria, she thought to herself.

"Spencer I can't stay quiet any longer, I'm sorry but I don't want to lose you".


End file.
